Naquela Noite
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro ganham uma noite de folga e fazem diversas coisas durante a madrugada. SagaAres faz de tudo pra matar Atena.
1. O Plano de Saga

Cap 01 - O Plano de Saga 

No santuário de Atena, 1 mês antes dos cavaleiros de bronze começar a atravessar as 12 casas, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam em reunião com o grande mestre, o qual, nenhum cavaleiro além de Dohko de Libra, e das suspeitas de Mu, sabia que era Ares.

Mestre (Saga) – E para encerrar a reunião, quero dizer que dou permissão a vocês de saírem do santuário hoje e irem se divertir da maneira que quiserem.

Shura – Porquê?

Mestre – Vocês merecem. Estão sempre tomando conta do santuário, ajudando no treinamento de futuros cavaleiros, vocês mantem o planeta em ordem, e em nome de Atena eu lhes dou uma noite de folga.

Camus – Mas quem vai cuidar do Santuário?

Mestre – Ora! Eu, é claro. E é só uma noite, o que espera que aconteça? Eu cuido de tudo.

Hehehe... é hoje, com esses inúteis fora o santuário que vou poder bolar direitinho o meu plano de fuzilar Atena... Ninguém vai me atrapalhar, vou poder circular pelo santuário livremente. Hahaha... Ein? O que eu.... Tenho que parar com isso. Devo proteger Atena.

Shaka – ...em dia.

Mestre – Quê? Desculpe, poderia repetir o que você estava dizendo?

Shaka - Coitado! O velho ta caducando, nem escuta direito mais.... EU ESTAVA DIZENDO, QUE SE VOCÊ QUISER, PODE CONTAR COMIGO. EU VOU FICAR EM CASA APROVEITANDO O TEMPO PRA POR A REZA EM DIA.

Mestre – Não grite! Eu não sou surdo. Shaka querido... Eu mato! Até Atena dá um tempo em suas rezas pra poder descansar e abrir a mente para outras coisas da vida.

Shaka – Mas eu num...

Mestre – Atenção todos! A reunião está encerrada. Podem ir se divertir. Fora daqui cambada de idiotas

Todos saíram contentes e saltitantes da sala do grande mestre e foram embora. Todos menos Camus.

Mestre – Pode falar Porque esse desgraçado ainda num foi?

Camus – Eu num gosto desse tipo de coisa. Certamente, os outros irão farrear em algum lugar e eu não sou chegado nisso. Por isso só quero agradecer a oportunidade e dizer que vou ficar em casa dormindo.

Mestre - Mais essa agora! Num vai não. Ser social é uma coisa que faz bem para a alma e um cavaleiro com a alma ruim não é digno de proteger Atena.

Camus – Mas eu sou social. Só num gosto de ir pra zona.

Mestre – Você pode ir aonde quiser. Num quer dizer que tenha que ir com eles. Feche os olhos e pense num lugar onde gostaria de ir agora. Algo que realmente goste de fazer...

Camus fecha os olhos.

Mestre - Você gosta da Sibéria, né? Gosta do Frio... E aqui no santuário tá calor... E aí? Pensou em algum lugar?

Camus abre os olhos e sorri contente.

Camus – Sim! Lembrei de algo que é muito gostoso de fazer e que num faço a tempos.

Mestre – Ah! Hehehe... Nem precisa me dizer o que é, que já imagino. Pervertido

Camus – Sério? Como você sabe que eu adoro dormir na frente da geladeira com a porta aberta e o freezer no máximo? Você também gosta? Faz tempo que eu num faço isso, porque estou sempre viajando pra Sibéria pra ver o Hyoga, mas você me deu uma excelente idéia e eu vou agora...

Mestre – FORA DAQUI!

Camus – Er... Mestre, algum problema?

Mestre – Desaparece da minha frente, some do santuário, que eu num quero mais ver sua cara hoje. VAI EMBORA!

Camus sai correndo assustado. Ele tropeça na barra da própria capa e sai rolando a escadaria do santuário até a casa de peixes, onde estavam todos reunidos.

Máscara da Morte – E aí? Vai com a gente na boate? O Miro arrumou ingresso pra todo mundo.

Camus não queria ir, mas não tinha outra opção e resolveu ir contra a própria vontade.

Shaka – Você não quer ir, quer?

Camus – Não. Mas num tem outro lugar pra ir, né?

Shaka – Também num quero. Detesto esses lugares barulhentos.

Mu - Eu também não gosto, mas pode ser divertido... A gente tem que se animar de vez em quando.

Shaka – É...

Camus – Pode ser.

Aldebaran – Miro, como você conseguiu os convites?

Miro – Esquece isso ta bom? Vamos agora, ou vai ficar muito tarde.

Camus, Mu e Shaka – Hum....

Aldebaran – Porque? O que você teve que fazer pra conseguir os convites?

Miro – Er.... Cara chato nada de anormal. Vamos?

Mu – Você saiu agora mesmo, voltou em 8 minutos e com todos os convites. Onde você arrumou isso?

Miro – Credo gente! Eu custo a conseguir as porcarias dos convites e vocês ainda vem encher o saco. Ah! Tem dó!

Camus – Hehehe.... Acho que ele vai ter que dar pra ter os convites

Miro – Que risinho maldoso é esse Camus?

Camus – Ein? Quê? Onde?

Shaka – Miro, é melhor você contar onde conseguiu isso.

Miro - Droga. Que caras mais insistentes É que... é meio vergonhoso pra mim... mas num foi jogo sujo, então o assunto morre aqui.

Camus - Ih! O cara vai ter que dar mesmo

Shaka – Você não sabe distinguir o que é sujo e o que não é. Você roubou os convites, certo?

Miro – EU?

Mu – Ladrão! Como você pôde fazer isso? Você é um cavaleiro de Atena.

Afrodite – Não gente! Ele quis dizer que vai seguir os meus conselhos e comer o dono da boate.

Miro – Eu num roubei nada e nem vou comer ninguém.

Afrodite – Então vai dar?

Miro – Cale-se idiota. O caso é que... eu combinei com o dono, que se me desse os convites, eu...

Shura – O quê? Vai fazer o quê?

Miro – Vou ter que limpar a boate durante 2 dias.

Miro fica roxo de vergonha. Cavaleiros estão chocados.

Aioria - Hahahahaha.... Pode limpar minha casa também.

Mascara da Morte – A minha não. Ninguém pode fazer faxina lá.

Camus – E quem vai querer limpar aquela casa fedida?

Mascara da Morte – Fique na sua ô cubo de gelo. Todos no santuário sabem que você tem inveja de mim.

Camus – Pense como quiser. Não gosto de discutir com meros mortais.

Mascara da Morte – Mero mortal? Eu? Agora você vai conhecer o inferno, idiota. Ondas do Infer... Ui ui ui ta gelado aqui!

Afrodite – Uhu! Essa discussão ainda vai acabar na cama!

Mu – Ah! Parem vocês dois. Que atitude infantil.

Camus pára, depois de soterrar Mascara da Morte com cubinhos de gelo.

Aldebaran – Mas voltando naquele assunto...

Miro – Cara enjoado! Tinha que lembrar, quando todos já tinham esquecido?

Aldebaran – Você quer muito ir nessa boate, pra fazer um acordo desses...

Miro – Eu quero muito ir sim. E a gente ta perdendo tempo aqui. Vamos agora?

Camus, Mu e Shaka – Hum...

Miro – Se não querem ir, tudo bem. Eu tô indo.

Shura – Espera aí. Eu vou.

Afrodite – Eu não perco isso por nada. Convite grátis da melhor boate do planeta quando nós nem temos dinheiro pra comprar roupa. E ainda tem todos aqueles homens lind... Er... Vamos ou não?

Os 9 cavaleiros de ouro atravessam as 12 casas e o santuário. Na porta do santuário:

Shaka – E como a gente vai?

Miro – Usando nossos pés.

Afrodite – Ah não! Que falta de classe!

Aioria – Podia pelo menos ter um carro, né?

Miro – Eu arrumei os convites, o resto é com vocês.

Shura – De quem é aquela limusine preta último tipo?

Mu – É dos Kido.

Aioria – E onde eles estão?

Mu – A senhorita Kido está no coliseu.

Aldebaran – E que horas ela volta?

Mu – Ás 22:30. Ela está com o mordomo.

Camus – Credo! Como você é fofoqueiro. Parece o jornalzinho do santuário.

Mu – Que culpa eu tenho? Minha casa é a 1ª. Eu escuto tudo.

Afrodite – Que horas vai passar aqui aquele homem forte, alto, gostoso e altamente capacitado que sempre dá umas voltinhas por aqui?

Mu – O Misty não passa aqui hoje. Costuma passar toda quarta e sexta-feira às 17:00, e ele.... er.. ah... eu... num sei de nada não.

Camus - Parece que o Mu ta seguindo o mesmo caminho do Afrodite.

Shaka – Misty? Aquele garoto? É o cavaleiro do Largato, né?

Shura – Altamente capacitado? Que quer dizer com isso?

Afrodite – Como você é ingênuo...

Miro – Ah! Calem a boca! Vamos pegar o carro emprestado.

Todos entram na limusine. Miro dirige, Camus vai do seu lado e os outros vão atrás.

Na sala do grande Mestre, Saga sofria um confronto consigo mesmo.

Mestre – Hahahahahaha.... Atena sua maldita. Eu vou trucidar você e dominar o mundo... Não... Aaarrgghh...Atena é a paz na Terra e eu vou protegê-la. Vá se danar maldito! Eu vou triturar aquela garota metida... grrrr... Arg... Ai... não. Idiota você está se socando. Eu sou você hehehe... ai. Pare de se debater verme inútil.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


	2. Fato Inesperado

Cap 02 – Fato inesperado. 

No carro

Miro – Olhe lá! Chegamos.

Camus, Mu e Shaka – Hum...

Shura – Vamos! Vamos!

Eles descem do carro e vão em direção à boate.

Afrodite – Hei! Você aí garoto. Você trabalha aqui, né? Com esse corpo...

Garoto – Er... eu... sou só o ajudante do garçom...

Afrodite – Mas eu posso falar com o dono e fazer você ser promovido. Hoje pode ser sua estréia!

Garoto – Añ? Ahh... Na... Não senhor... tchau!

O garoto sai correndo desesperado.

Afrodite – Hum... bobinho.

Miro – Credo! Pare de ser pedófilo.

Shaka – Quanto a ser gay, por mim tudo bem, é a opção de cada um... Mas pedofilia é crime.

Mu – Primeiro o Misty, depois o Shun, e agora esse garoto? Afrodite só quer criança.

Aioria – Shun???

Afrodite - ......

Mu – Ele tentou agarrar aquele menino que é cavaleiro de Andrômeda logo que ele chegou no santuário. Parece que o Afrodite já tinha visto ele antes na Ilha de Andrômeda...

Afrodite – Fofoqueiro! Jornalzinho do santuário, internet ambulante.

Shura – E conseguiu?

Afrodite – Hunf!

Mu – Não. O Shun fez escândalo. Começou a chorar e a berrar que estava sendo molestado, aí chegou o irmão dele e o salvou.

Afrodite – Isso não é da conta de vocês. E eu não sou gay. Da onde vocês tiraram uma conclusão dessas? Cambada de intrometidos...

Camus – Certo... E eu sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho

Os cavaleiros entram na boate e vêem dois travestis aos tapas rolando no chão.

Shaka – Coisa lamentável....

Camus – Vamos para outro lugar. Isso aqui num é boate, é zona!

Miro – É que mudou de dono... mas num faz diferença.

Chega uma mulher semi nua que começa a tirar a roupa de Shura. O cavaleiro fica super feliz e segue a mulher.

Shaka – Essa música ta muito alta!

Chega outra mulher que começa a se esfregar no Afrodite.

Afrodite – Aiiiii!!! Sai sai sai

Afrodite empurra a mulher.

Mulher – A ala gay mais quente é do lado direito, atrás do barzinho.

Afrodite agarra a mulher e começa a se esfregar nela. Cavaleiros estão pasmos.

Afrodite – Hum... bem... gente, eu vou no banheiro. E... não me procurem.

Afrodite vai ao lugar onde a mulher tinha indicado, abraçado com ela.

Mascara da Morte – Estou tendo alucinações...

Mu – Eu também... desde quando Afrodite agarra mulher?

Camus – Mas isso ta estranho.... porque ele a levou pra ala gay?

Mascara da morte – Cale a boca! Você ta com inveja dele. Nenhuma mulher quer saber de você.

Camus – Muito menos de você.

Mascara da Morte – Invejoso!

Camus – Fedido!

Shaka – Não se atrevam a brigar de novo. Parecem crianças!

Mascara da Morte e Camus – Hunf!

45 minutos depois....

Miro – Isso aqui ta um saco. A música num presta, as mulheres que vejo já estão acompanhadas, e o que chega perto da gente é travestir, a comida é mais cara que minha armadura de ouro.... Num agüento mais ficar aqui.

Shaka – Você que escolheu, você insistiu, arrastou todos nós até aqui.... Você é que...

Miro – Tá! Eu já sei. Vamos embora agora então?

Shura – Vamos! Imediatamente.

Camos – Hehehe...

Shura – Quê que foi Camus? Ta rindo de mim até agora? Pro seu bem... pare com isso.

Camus – Ah... mas eu num tenho culpa se aquela mulher que você tava era na verdade um traveco.... e você só descobriu isso na hora H.

Shura – Grrrrrrr.....

Camus – Vamos embora então? Parece que só o Afrodite está se divertindo. Ele num voltou do "banheiro" até agora. Será que aquela mulher era também um traveco?

Aldebaran – Vamos chamar o Afrodite. Alguém acorde o Mu.

Shaka – Como ele consegue dormir num lugar como esse? Até mesmo eu, que tenho uma concentração incrível, não consigo ficar sossegado aqui.

Mu – ZZzzzzzz

Ao chegarem na ala gay, Afrodite estava pelado, rebolando no palco, junto da "mulher" e de mais 3 "homens".

Shaka – Cena cabulosa...

Mascara da Morte – Hei! Você aí ô demente. Estamos indo embora. Você vem ou fica aí?

Camus – Minhas suspeitas estavam certas....

Afrodite – Estão indo agora? Porque? Eu ganhei o concurso de

beleza! Sou a rainha da noite. Iuhuuuuu....

Miro – Porque isso aqui só tem gay, traveco, e coisas do tipo.

Drag Quin – Você queria o quê? Isso aqui é uma boate gay!

Cavaleiros – O QUÊEEEEE????

Todos olham irritados pro Miro.

Camus – Vamos embora!

Aioria – Cadê o Mu? Você vem Afrodite?

Aldebaran – O Mu ficou dormindo na cadeira.

Afrodite – Hum... eu vou com vocês. Só esperem eu despedir dos

meus novos amiguinhos!

Os cavaleiros vão acordar Mu, e quando chegam aonde ele estava dormindo, o vêem gritando desesperado e muitos travecos em cima dele. Depois de "salvarem" Mu, eles saem da boate, ainda muito assustados.

Mu – Isso é tudo culpa sua, seu gay!

Miro – Ta me chamando de gay? Cale a boca ô fofoqueiro. Eu num sabia que ao mudar de dono, tinha também mudado o tipo de boate.

Afrodite – Foi lindo! É tudo muito lindo aqui. As pessoas são maravilhosas. Adorei Miro! Como poderei te agradecer por isso?

Miro – Grrrrr.... Parando de se esfregar em mim.

Shura – Estou traumatizado. Nunca mais confio no Miro. Quero sair de perto desse lugar agora mesmo.

Shaka – Vamos voltar pro santuário.

Camus – Melhor não. O mestre disse que temos que ficar a noite inteira fora. E disse que num queria ver minha cara no santuário até de manhã.

Mascara da Morte – Claro! Quem vai querer ficar olhando essa sua cara feia?

Camus – Ah é? Mas todos os travecos que apareciam queriam a mim. Nenhum chegou perto de você.

Mascara da morte – Porque viram de cara que sou macho. Qual a graça de ficar se vangloriando com o numero de travecos que queriam te agarrar? Quando é mulher, todas vem pra mim, então fique quieto seu pega - traveco.

Camus – Ora seu....

Camus congela Mascara da Morte.

Aioria, Shura e Aldebaran – Porrada! Porrada! Porrada!

Shaka – Parem agora mesmo com isso!

Shaka descongela Mascara da Morte.

Mascara da Morte – Aaaaaatchim..... se eu ficar.... AAAAtchim.... gripado por sua causa, eu te mato infeliz.

Mu – Vamos embora agora?

Aioria – Pra onde?

Miro – Ah! A gente poderia ir....

Cavaleiros – Não!

Miro - ...........

Shura – Cadê o Afrodite?

Mu – Disse que ia voltar pra junto dos amiguinhos até a gente resolver pra onde vai e entrou na boate de novo. Falou que é pra gente chamar ele.

Shaka – Bem.... melhor cada um dar sua opinião de onde poderemos ir. Na minha opinião, devemos ir a um lugar que é calmo, produtivo e que não arranjaremos confusão. Tem um templo muito bonito que....

Cavaleiros – Não!

Shura – Acha que minha única noite de folga eu vou passar rezando com você? Nunca!

Aioria – Completamente de acordo. Minha sugestão é irmos no Zoológico. Tem coisas legais lá!

Mascara da Morte – Sim, claro! Você quer ir lá reencontrar os parentes. Prefiro dar uma voltinha no cemitério. É um passeio muito mais produtivo. É uma aula incrível de matemática.

Miro – Como assim?

Mascara da Morte – Num existe coisa mais divertida do que ficar olhando as plaquinhas nos túmulos. Aí a gente olha quando o sujeito nasceu e quando ele morreu, e aí faz as contas pra ver se ele viveu muito. Ou senão, a gente pode brincar de autópsia. A gente desenterra o defunto, abre ele e vê de quê que o sujeito morreu. Mas claro, tem que ser os mais recentes, porque senão só vai ter osso, e aí num tem graça, mas eu......

Shaka – Chega disso. Podem ir vocês. Eu num vou.

Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran, Miro e Camus – Eu também não.

Shura – Estou considerando a proposta... posso abrir os sujeitos com a minha escalibur...

Shaka - Olha, todos são livres e independentes, mas acho melhor irmos todos pro mesmo lugar.

Cavaleiros – De acordo.

No santuário

Grande Mestre – Bem... considerando que Atena esta no coliseu agora, eu poderia atravessar as 12 casas correndo, aí eu me esconderia no vestiário do coliseu, e aí eu vou e mato ela. Não... o mordomo pode me ver, e aí eu mato ele também... não. Tenho que fazer parecer que num sou eu que fiz isso. Melhor não usar essa adaga. Ah! Vou usar a flecha de Aioros.

Saga desce as escadas até a casa de Sagitário.

Mestre – A propósito... o que será que Atena ta fazendo no Coliseu essa hora? Será que ela ta preparando aquela idéia ridícula de Torneio com os cavaleiros de bronze? Droga! Como eu sou idiota! Quer dizer... idiota não, só esquecido. Eu me esqueci completamente que a armadura de Sagitário ta na casa daquela piveta de cabelo roxo. Bem... melhor eu pensar em outra estratégia.

Saga volta para a sala do grande mestre.

Na porta da boate

Camus – Vamos esquiar no gelo? Tenho umas manobras incríveis que eu posso ensinar...

Cavaleiros – Não!

Mu – Bem... como num temos nada pra fazer, é melhor irmos pra um hotel e dormirmos lá ate o dia amanhecer.

Miro – Nem... e desperdiçar a noite?

Aioria – Todos já deram suas opiniões, o Miro é melhor nem escutar e o Afrodite vai querer que fiquemos na boate, então o que vamos fazer?

Miro – Vocês não me deixam falar...

Shaka – Fale então!

Miro – A gente pode ir pro Shopping. Tipo... lá tem cinema... e tem fliperama.....e tem garotas bonitas.... e tem comida com preço que da pra gente pagar....

Shaka - ........

Camus – Num é má idéia....

Shura – Tem que ver primeiro se num é um Shopping gay.

Miro – Idiota!

Mu – Legal! Vamos no cinema então?

Shaka – Bem... estão todos de acordo?

Cavaleiros – Sim!

Mu – E quem vai lá dentro chamar o Afrodite?

Shura – Ai não! De novo não!

Camus – O Mascara da Morte vai. Ele tem cara de machão e as bichas não vão agarra-lo.

Mascara da Morte - ........ Vou me vingar de você Camus... você vai ver

Camus – Ta esperando o que machão? Hahahahahahaha.....

Mascara da Morte – Eu vou então. Sou o único aqui que é homem o bastante pra isso!

Mascara da Morte entra e chama o Afrodite, que sai da boate todo suado, acabando de vestir as roupas.

Afrodite – Vamos no Shopping? Legal! Preciso mesmo fazer umas comprinhas.

Aioria – Ninguém vai esperar você fazer compras. Nos vamos no cinema.

Afrodite – No escurinho do cinema... hum.... gostei da idéia.

Miro – Eu que num sento do lado dele....

Os cavaleiros entram no carro e vão rumo ao Shopping.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie! Obrigada pelos comentários! É realmente uma pena essa ser minha melhor fanfic. Eu gostaria de estar me superando a cada dia, mas não estou conseguindo. Bem... vou continuar tentando.

Pipe... obrigada por me corrigir. Nunca mais esquecerei como se escreve Lagarto. É como iogurte. Da pra colocar o R no lugar errado e ficar iorgute, mas eu aprendi.

Akane, foi vc q me lembrou de colocar essa fic no fanfiction. Te agradeço por ler e fazer outras pessoas lerem. XD

Milla-chan!!! Pode deixar. Eu vou fazer o hentai cômico. Mas vou faze-la junto com o Rafael, ok? E acho... (não tenho certeza ainda) que vou fazer com a Pandora e o Rhadamantys.

Juliane, vc me anima! Obrigada por ler de novo.

Aioria, meu amigo... vc sabe o quanto te adoro. Essa fic é o motivo de eu ter conhecido vc e Rafael.

Rafael, eu te amo!

Talita de Sagitário.


	3. Qual filme escolher?

Cap 03 - Qual filme escolher? 

No carro

Miro – Onde fica o Shopping?

Camus – Como assim? Se não sabe porque deu a idéia?

Shura – Mas é muito burro mesmo!

Miro – Bem... eu sei onde fica, mas eu só sei ir da casa da Shina ao Shopping. Quando é de outro lugar eu não sei como eu faço pra chegar lá.

Aioria – O que a Shina tem haver com isso?

Shaka – Você anda se envolvendo com amazonas Miro? Você sabe que não devia fazer isso. Devia se concentrar no santuário e não em coisas fúteis.

Mu – Então é pra lá que você vai enquanto deixa a casa de escorpião vazia? Que irresponsável...

Miro para o carro bruscamente.

Miro – Mas que droga! Vão ficar fazendo análise da minha vida pessoal ou vão dizer como faço pra chegar ao Shopping?

Cavaleiros - ...

Miro – Agora vocês ficam calados né? Quando é pra ajudar, todos se calam, mas na hora de falar mal de mim, num fecham a boca.

Aldebaran – Er... Miro deixa isso para lá... é que...

Miro – O quê? Tudo bem, eu perdôo vocês.... num vou ganhar nada se fizer o contrário mesmo...

Mascara da Morte – Num é isso, seu burro! Você bateu a limosine dos Kido no poste. E olha lá os policiais vindo em direção à gente!

No santuário

22:30 hs

Saori – Aaaarrrgghh!!! Cadê o meu carroooo???

Tatsumi – Acalme-se senhorita! É melhor sairmos daqui, os ladrões podem querer seqüestrar você!

Saori – Sem o meu carro eu não vou embora!

Tatsumi – Não diga isso senhorita! Esse lugar ta muito escuro e é de dar medo...

Tatsumi sai correndo puxando Saori que começa a berrar.

Sala do grande mestre

Saga está peladão tomando seu 5º banho diário, na enorme banheira (ou será uma piscina?) que ele tem em sua sala.

Mestre – Cadê o Pom Pom?

Saga coloca um patinho de borracha amarelo na piscina e começa a fazer nado sincronizado de um lado para o outro.

Mestre – Como o mundo é lindo! O que será que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu devia estar protegendo a casa de Gêmeos... Eu devia era matar Atena! NÃO! Claro que não! Idiota, você quer fugir de você mesmo? É melhor matar Saori antes que ela descubra que é Atena, porque se ela descobrir, ela vai usar seus poderes e vai te fritar. Vai fritar você também imbecil. Lógico! Eu sou você e você sou eu, somos um... Hahahahahahaha..... Ah é? Então toma isso...

Saga força a própria cabeça pra dentro da água com as mãos.

Mestre – Glub glub... aAAArrggg... pare.. glub glub... você quer se afogar inútil? Glub glub glub.... aaaarrrhhh arf arf... melhor do que matar Atena. Glub glub... estou sem ar... glub glub glub........ SOCORROOOOOO estou me afogandoooo arf arf... toma miserável, toma! Glub glu... arf arf... pra você deixar de dizer besteiras... PARE DE SE AFOGAAAAARRR...

Soldado do santuário - O que o grande mestre esta fazendo?

Outro soldado – Sei lá, mas acho que é brincadeira.

Soldado do santuário – Só pode ser. Acho que ele não se afogaria numa banheira de meio metro de profundidade...

No carro

Afrodite – Ai céus! A polícia está atrás da gente!

Camus – O único problema é que o carro num é nosso.

Aioria – Corre! Corre! Corre! Iuhuuuu!!!

Miro – Esse carro num corre mais que isso.

Aioria – Aê Miro! Ele virou a esquerda, depois a direita e deu um giro 360 graus e faz uma volta espetacular.... e os policiais o perdem de vista!!!

Mascara da morte – Cale a boca! Num sei como consegue se empolgar tanto com isso... PARE DE PULAR!

Miro – Acontece que os policiais não nos perdeu de vista. E se eu desse um giro 360 graus com esse carro enorme, eu ia ta com a fuça cravada no volante agora.

Afrodite – Eu sei onde estamos! Vira a segunda rua à direita e entra no estacionamento luminoso que tem lá.

No desespero, Miro faz o que Afrodite disse. E sem saída dentro do estacionamento, ele pára o carro.

Miro – NÃO TEM SAÍDA!

Camus – Onde estamos?

Um homem de paletó preto abre um portão enorme e preto, se aproxima e diz: Bom divertimento! O pagamento é quando terminar.

Afrodite – Rápido! Entre aí antes que a polícia chegue.

Miro entra com o carro no lugar e pára de frente pra um telão. O homem fecha o portão.

Miro – Ainda não vejo nenhuma saída!

Afrodite – Relaxe e assista ao filme. Ninguém nos encontrará aqui.

Aldebaran – Aonde nos estamos?

Afrodite – Estamos num Drive in.

Camus e Aioria – O quêeeee????

O filme começa. É um filme pornográfico.

Afrodite – Vocês não queriam ir ao cinema? Assistam então.

Mu – Assim não! Quero ir num cinema de verdade.

Camus – Ta um calor insuportável aqui dentro! Todo mundo espremido nesse lugar escuro e quente! EU NUM AGUENTO MAIS!!

Camus sai do carro e se encosta na parede tacando neve em si mesmo.

Miro – Daqui a pouco a gente vai embora. Vamos só dar um tempo. Cadê o Shaka? Ele ta calado....

Shaka – Estou assistindo o filme.

Um pouco mais de duas horas depois....

Depois de inúmeras tentativas fracassadas de agarrar Shura, Afrodite desistiu e cedeu ao sono. Estão todos dormindo, com exceção de Shaka que está adorando o filme.

Dono do Drive in – Vocês vão mesmo continuar aí? Esse filme é duração 40 minutos e pelo tempo que estão aí dentro, já o viram 4 vezes.

Shaka – Está terminando a quarta vez. Agora faça silêncio que quero ver o final.

Dono do Drive in - ...

O filme acaba e Shaka acorda a todos. Eles saem com o carro e vão pagar.

Miro - Quanto é?

Dono do Drive in – Vejamos... 4 seções da... se são $25 cada uma, vocês são 9 pessoas... 25 vezes 4 vezes 9 dá... peraí... 25 vezes 4 da... 100... vezes 9 da... 900. O preço é $900,00

Miro - Leva meu olho de uma vez.

Mascara da morte – Leva o do Shaka. Ele num usa.

Depois de juntarem o dinheiro de todos, viram que nem assim dava $900,00, então tiveram que convencer o Afrodite a dar a coroa de ouro e prata que ele tinha ganhado como prêmio na boate pelo concurso de beleza.

Afrodite – snif... snif... minha coroa nãaao...

Shura – É por uma boa causa...

Camus – Você sabe me informar onde fica o Shopping mais perto daqui?

Mu – Que tenha cinema. E dos bons!

Dono do drive in – Estão brincando comigo? Esse aqui é o Drive in do Shopping. A entrada é aqui do lado.

Miro – Er... sabemos... brincadeira.... hehehe... tchau!

Eles saem do Drive in e entram no local ao lado: o Shopping.

Aioria – Finalmente! Enfim o Shopping!

Shaka – Porque tem tantos carros parados aqui?

Aldebaran – Porque aqui é o estacionamento do Shopping.

Shaka! Aahh!

Os cavaleiros saem do carro e entram no Shopping.

Sala do grande mestre

Mestre – Cof cof cof.... tomei água demais.... Nossa! Terei que vestir a mesma roupa outra vez! Pior que eu nunca lavei e eu num posso colocar outra, senão me descobrem... eu não estou suportando o cheiro... bem... já que num tem ninguém aqui pra me ameaçar, vou trocar de roupa enquanto lavo essa.

20 minutos depois... Saga estava apenas de short e uma máscara de halloween para não o reconhecerem.

Mestre - Huahuahuahua.... enquanto eu me afogava, quer dizer, tomava banho, bolei um plano incrível para assassinar Atena! E o meu mais fiel (e único) amigo nesses 13 anos de reinado irá me ajudar. Cadê você Pom Pom?

Saga apanha o pato de borracha e o abraça.

Mestre – Usarei a mesma tática que os gregos usaram em Tróia. Colocarei uma Adaga dentro do Pom Pom e o deixarei numa caixa de presente para Atena. Quando a pentelha abrir a caixa, Pom Pom disparará a adaga no coração dela. Só preciso colocar essa molinha aqui no Pom Pom, para fazer a adaga disparar. Huahuahuahua...

No shopping

Shaka – Por que lá fora é noite e aqui parece dia?

Mascara da morte – Coitado de você, Shaka! Num conhece iluminação elétrica?

Shaka – Claro que conheço! Mas é que aqui eu perco a noção do tempo! E... por que tem tantas lojas diferentes por aqui? Tem mesmo cinema nesse lugar?

Afrodite – Você num conhece shopping, Shaka?

Shaka – Er... confesso que nunca estive em um antes... porque nunca liguei pra banalidades...

Mu – Tadinho de você, Shaka! Mas hoje você fica conhecendo.

Shaka – Tadinho de mim nada! Eu serei salvo por Buda, conhecendo ou não shopping, diferente de vocês que nunca rezam.

Camus – Rezo todo dia antes de dormir.

Shaka – Ah! Vocês não entendem! Num é a mesma coisa!

Mascara da morte – Eu também rezo... pro imperador das trevas hahahahahahaha...

Shaka – Muito bem! Você faz isso para garantir um lugarzinho pra você no inferno, certo?

Miro – Achei o cinema! Vamos ver os filmes que estão em cartaz.

Aioria – Vou ler a lista e vocês falam se gostam de algum, o primeiro é: Mamãe virei uma vaca.

Shura – Hahahahahahaha... fizeram um filme sobre a irmã do Aldebaran... hahahaha...

Aldebaran – Que minha irmã o quê? Cale essa boca idiota!

Mascara da morte – Como você é insensível! Será que num percebe que a protagonista é a noiva dele? Tsc tsc...

Aldebaran – A vaca? Fique quieto ou vou partir sua cara!

Mu – Hihihihihi...

Aioria – Esse é um filme infantil, posso continuar a ler?

Camus – Vai em frente!

Aioria – O segundo filme é: Fogo no rabo.

Afrodite – Esse filme é maior tesudo. Eu já vi e recomendo.

Shaka – Eu num vejo problema algum em vê-lo.

Mu – Melhor não... se o Afrodite gostou tanto assim.. onde foi que você viu esse filme? Que eu saiba você não veio ao cinema, veio?

Afrodite – Bem... o grande mestre comprou esse filme original antes dele chegar aos cinemas, e me emprestou...

Aioria – O terceiro filme é: Xuxa e os dementes.

Cavaleiros – Não!

Camus – De jeito nenhum! Esse não! Sabiam que esse filme é usado como forma de tortura nos presídios? Em menos da metade do filme, o suspeito confessa qualquer crime. É ilegal, porque segundo os especialistas causa danos cerebrais, mas os policiais insistem nisso...

Aioria – O quarto filme é: Sentei no pepino e gostei 3.

Afrodite – Eu já vi o 1 e o 2, e é muito legal! Acho que vão gostar, porque também é comédia. Mas é pornográfico.

Shaka – Vamos ver esse então!

Miro – Nem.... quem num viu os dois primeiros, num vai entender nada.

Aioria – E o quinto e último filme é: Aquário.

Shura – Estrelou no cinema Camus? Que é isso?

Camus - ... nem tenho idéia, mas deve ser algo lindo!

Miro – Os protagonistas são aqueles dois que mandam todo mundo pular.

Mascara da morte – Aqueles que cantam e dançam? E fazem showzinhos por aí?

Aldebaran – Uns que ficam pulando e dizendo: Vamu pulá, vamu pulá, vamu pula, vamu puláaaaaaa....

Aioria – Num vejo isso nem que me paguem.

Miro – Precisamos escolher um filme.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Aê! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Que bom q tem gente q ainda não conhece a fic, lendo!!!

Talita de Sagitário


	4. O Novo Transporte de Atena

Cap 04 – O novo transporte de Atena. 

Depois de fazerem votação, decidiram que a opção menos pior é o filme "Fogo no Rabo" pra felicidade de Afrodite e Shaka.

Miro – Quero 9 ingressos pro filme Fogo no Rabo.

Atendente – Desculpe, mas esse filme está esgotado por hoje.

Afrodite – Eu disse que o filme era bom.

Shaka – Bem... vamos ver o do pepino então.

Miro – Ah... esse não.

Camus – Melhor que o filme do Aldebaran, o dos Dementes e o daquela dupla esquisita.

Aldebaran – Num tem nenhum filme meu aqui, Camus.

Shaka – É decisão da maioria. Miro, você perdeu.

Miro – Sentei no pepino e gostei.

Atendente - ...

Miro – E então?

Atendente – Olha senhor... eu não sou muito boa com esse tipo de assunto.... e estou no meu horário de trabalho...

Miro – Quero 9 ingressos para o FILME Sentei no pepino e gostei 3. Entendeu bem ou eu não gesticulei bem a boca? Quer que eu repita?

Atendente – Ah... desculpe senhor... é que por esse filme ser muito pesado, raramente alguém compra ingressos... e.. eu... esqueci que passava esse filme... mas eu preciso de todas as carteiras de identidade. Não é permitida a entrada de menores de 21 anos.

Miro – Carteira de identidade? Acho que eu nem tenho isso.

Atendente – Então o senhor me desculpe, mas não poderá entrar.

Miro – O que? Olha bem pra gente.

Os cavaleiros se enfileiram e encaram a mulher com cara de piedade.

Miro – Acha que tem alguma criança aqui?

Atendente – Desculpe senhor, mas são as regras. Agora por favor dê licença, que está atrapalhando o andamento da fila.

Mascara da morte – Escuta aqui ô mocréia, vende logo esses ingressos ou vou gritar pra todo mundo que você gostou de sentar no pepino e quer sentar de novo, e caso você não conheça, eu posso te apresentar o pepino.

Atendente – Ai meu deus....

A Atendente vende os 9 ingressos na hora, morrendo de medo. Os cavaleiros vão pra fila de entrada feliz da vida. Camus passa pela roleta.

Bilheteiro – Bom filme.

Mascara da morte e Aioria passam.

Bilheteiro – Bom filme.

Passa Shaka e Miro.

Bilheteiro – Bom filme. Ei! Espera aí.

Afrodite – O que foi?

Bilheteiro – Espera aqui do lado rapidinho.

Passa Shura e Aldebaran

Bilheteiro – Bom filme. Você fica aqui com ele só um pouquinho. Esperem aí.

Mu – Porque eu?

O bilheteiro passa as outras poucas pessoas enquanto os cavaleiros que já passaram esperam do outro lado da roleta.

Bilheteiro – Vocês mostraram a carteira de identidade na hora de comprar o ingresso?

Mu – Er... eu... eu...

Afrodite – Bem... é que... eu.. nós...

Aioria – SIM, ELES MOSTRARAM!!!

Afrodite – Isso! Hehehe...

Mu da um sorrizinho nervoso!

Bilheteiro – Podem por favor me mostrar as carteiras?

Mu – De novo porque?

Afrodite – Deixa disso! Você está nos atrasando, e nós já guardamos ela, então vou ter que revirar a bolsa toda de novo pra achar? Nãaao...

Bilheteiro – Que bolsa? Não vejo nenhuma com vocês.

Miro – O BOLSO DA CALÇA DELE!

Bilheteiro – Olha, esse filme é muito pesado, o conteúdo, e eu não posso deixar entrar menores de 21 anos. E já que vocês não me mostram a identidade, terei de julgar eu mesmo. Pra mim, vocês tem no máximo 19 anos. Não poderão entrar para ver esse filme.

Afrodite – Ein? Mas eu quero!

Mu – Porque eles podem e eu não? Eles também não tem carteira.

Bilheteiro - Ah não?

Shura – Fecha essa boca idiota!

Aioria – Corre gente!

Bilheteiro – Voltem aqui! Seguranças!

Seguranças – Nós vamos pegá-los. Pra qual sessão eles entraram?

Bilheteiro – Sentei no pepino e gostei.

Segurança – Sério?

Bilheteiro – O FILME Sentei no pepino e gostei 3. Fica na sala 5.

Segurança – Aahh! Certo. Vamos pega-los.

Afrodite – Que besteira isso... eu sou mais pervertido que quem fez o filme e não me deixam entrar...

Bilheteiro – São as regras. Não posso fazer nada.

Os seguranças vêm trazendo os cavaleiros.

Segurança – São esses aqui?

Bilheteiro – Sim, deixe-os aqui do lado de fora. Se tentarem outra coisa, irão pra delegacia.

Aioria – Se tivéssemos ficado em baixo dos bancos, eles num pegariam a gente.

Aldebaran – Mas eu num cabia lá!

Shura – Gordo!

Mascara da morte – Num entendo toda essa frescura.

Bilheteiro – Já passou da meia noite. Se fosse mais cedo, acho que a idade mínima seria 18 anos.

Shaka – E o que isso tem haver se o filme é o mesmo?

Bilheteiro – Num sei. É doidera do gerente. Mas vocês podem escolher entre: Aquário, Xuxa e os dementes e Mamãe virei uma vaca.

Mu – Se já passam da meia noite, como crianças podem vir assistir?

Bilheteiro – Bem... tem pais que trabalham muito e só podem sair com os filhos à noite. As crianças estão de férias. Repare que tem muitas crianças agora, e também pessoas como vocês que não podem entrar na sessão de adultos costumam assistir.

Mascara da morte – Vai te catar. Nunca na vida irei assistir um desses filmes horrorosos.

8 minutos depois...

Mascara da morte – Vamos assistir Mamãe virei uma vaca, num vai querer nossa carteira agora, né?

Bilheteiro – Ah não! Podem entrar.

Shura – Vocês sabem se existe constelação de vaca?

Shaka – Não existe.

Shura - ... pena...

Aldebaran – Isso não é nenhuma indireta pra mim não, né?

Mascara da morte – Nunca! Mas se existisse uma amazona de vaca, ela seria a mulher ideal pra você.

Aldebaran – Cale a boca ou vou fazer picadinho de você.

Camus – Imagina só: se chegasse um inimigo pra amazona e dissesse: Quem é você? Ela teria de dizer: Sou a amazona de prata da vaca. Hahahahahahaha...

Mu – Será que ela daria leite?

Aldebaran – Grrrrrrrrrr AAArrggghh Chifre do touro!

Camus, Mu e Mascara da morte se estatelam no chão, em cima das criancinhas.

Criancinha – Ai mãe, ele me esmagou... Buaaaaaaaaa...

Shaka – Parem com isso agora mesmo. Parem com isso!

Camus – Foi só uma piadinha inocente.

Aioria – Mas faz sentido Aldebaran... Me responde: Você é um touro. Sua mãe é uma vaca?

Aldebaran soca Aioria.

Shaka – JÁ MANDEI PARAREM COM ISSO!

Os cavaleiros entram na sala de cinema e sentam bem no meio, na seguinte ordem: Afrodite, Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran, Miro, Aioria, Shura, Camus e Mascara da morte. Eles estão cercados de criancinhas e seus pais.

Shura – Estou me sentindo ridículo aqui.

Afrodite – Estou indo comprar pipoca. Alguém vai querer?

Shaka – Traz uma mini pipoca pequena pra mim. Tamanho pp se tiver.

Afrodite – Só o Shaka vai querer?

Miro – Ninguém aqui tem dinheiro pra comprar pipoca.

Afrodite – Credo! Povo miserável.....

Afrodite sai pra comprar pipoca.

Camus – Aldebaran... qual é a história do filme?

Aldebaran – Porque você pergunta pra mim?

Mu – Bem... eu li no folheto do cinema, que a história se passa numa fazenda. A protagonista é uma menina muito solitária que se apaixona por uma vaca.

Shura – Ela apaixona pela vaca???

Mu – Tipo... como sua melhor amiga.

Cavaleiros – Aaahhh!!!

Mu – E talvez algo mais.

Cavaleiros – O.o

Mu – E um dia a vaca morre. De tristeza a menina começa a comer capim e quando acorda no estábulo, ela virou uma vaca.

Mascara da morte – E depois?

Mu – Aí eu num sei. No folheto tava escrito: se quiser saber o resto assista ao filme.

Miro – Vamos assistir então, né?

Aioria – Aldebaran..... você comeu muito capim quando era criança?

CATAPLOFT! Aioria atravessa a sala do cinema e se arrebenta todo na parede. Criancinhas eufóricas vão vê-lo.

Nas redondezas do santuário

Tatsumi – Não se preocupe senhorita, eu vou protegê-la!

Saori – Que tipo de idiota estaciona o carro e deixa a chave dentro? Resposta: Tatsumi.

Tatsumi – Perdão senhorita, mas eu nunca pensei que roubariam o carro aqui no santuário. Agora como vamos embora?

Saori – Tem um jegue amarrado alí naquela estátua. Roubaram meu carro, então eu roubo o jegue.

Saori desamarra o jegue e monta nele.

Saori – Venha logo Tatsumi.

Tatsumi – Puxa! Como a senhorita é esperta!

Tatsumi sobe no jegue. Com o peso, o animalzinho se estatela no chão.

Saori – Sai daí Tatsumi! Eu vou montada no jegue e você vai correndo mesmo.

Tatsumi – Como a senhorita quiser.

Saori começa a andar com o jegue e Tatsumi vai correndo atrás.

Sala do grande mestre

Mestre – Preciso encontrar o cosmo de Atena... encontrei! Que estranho... Atena está correndo... e tem alguma coisa montado nela... e o Tatsumi vai correndo atrás... Que engraçado... A Atena corre igual a um quadrúpede! E a coisa que está montado nela... tem uma energia cósmica insignificante. Eu não entendo.... O que você acha Pom Pom? Pom Pom??? CADÊ VOCÊ POM POM? Nossa! Eu o esqueci dentro da privada!

No cinema

Afrodite – Sua pipoca Shaka!

Afrodite entrega a Shaka um saquinho de pipocas minúsculo.

Shaka – Obrigado! Não comprou pra você?

Afrodite – Não. Estou juntando dinheiro para comprar um esmalte azul novo.

Mu – Me da pipoca Shaka?

Cavaleiros – Eu também quero.

Todos atacam a pipoca de Shaka. No saquinho só vinha 8 pipocas. Cada um ficou com uma, menos Shaka que nem comeu.

Shura – Num deu pra sentir o gosto direito, mas estava gostosa.

Shaka – VOCÊS ACABARAM COM A MINHA PIPOCA!!!

Todos no salão param o que estão fazendo e prestam atenção neles. Um garotinho que estava no banco da fileira na frente de Shaka se vira para olha-lo e pega um enorme saco de pipocas.

Garotinho – Você quer, tio?

Shaka – Eu... bem... um pouco.

Garotinho – Vai comprar.

Mascara da morte – Huahuahuahuahua...

Shaka – Grrrrrrrrr...

Mu – Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem Shaka. É só uma criança.

Shaka – Claro que não farei nada. Eu me controlo.

Menino – Olha tio... num liga pro meu irmão não. Pode ficar com meu saco de pipocas.

O menino estende o saco de pipocas para Shaka, que sorri agradecido.

Shaka – Obrigado. Buda o recompensará.

Shaka abre o saco para pegar a pipoca, mas o saco está vazio.

Shaka – Ora seu....

Menino – Eu disse que você podia ficar com o saco, num disse que ia te dar a pipoca também.

Shaka – Paciência... paciência...

Mascara da morte, Aioria, Miro e Camus – Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...

Nesse momento chega um garoto de uns 13 anos e se senta ao lado dos outros dois.

Garoto – Eu vi o que vocês fizeram com o moço. Não deviam fazer uma coisa assim com ele. Num viram que ele é cego? Que maldade!

Menino – Mas quando eu dei o saco de pipocas, ele disse que minha bunda vai me recompensar.

Garoto – Ele disse isso? Que horror!

Garotinho – O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Garoto – Disse que você pode ganhar dinheiro com sua bunda. Mandou você dar. Vamos sair daqui antes que o ceguinho nos ataque.

Mu – Hahahaha... eu... hahahaha.. Shaka... hehehe... Shaka? Shaka me responde! SHAKA!

Shaka – Eu estava meditando. Um segundo mais e eu arrebentava os moleques.

Afrodite – Deixa eles pra lá. Mas o filme ta demorando muito a começar.

As luzes começam a se apagar. As crianças e seus pais se sentam. Um pirralho que se sentou na frente de Shaka vira pra trás.

Pirralho – Moço!

Shaka finge que num foi com ele.

Pirralho – Ô moço!

O pirralho se inclina mais e puxa o cabelo de Shaka.

Shaka – O que é?

Pirralho – Você é cego?

Shaka – Não!

Pirralho – Se você não abrir os olhos, não vai conseguir ver o filme.

Shaka – Isso é da minha conta.

Pirralho – Nooooosssaaaaaa!!! Como você é velho!

Aioria, Camus, Miro e Mascara da morte já estavam rolando no chão de tanto rir.

Shaka – E você é um bebê.

Pirralho – Não. Eu já tenho 6 anos. Você gosta de filmes de vaquinhas? Você tem uma vaca? A vaquinha do filme chama Mimosa... Quando você era criança seus pais levaram você pra ver o filme da Mimosa? Porque você tem cabelo grande? O filme ta começando, você não vai abrir os olhos? Abre moço! Abre.

Mu - O Shaka deve estar meditando de novo

Mulher – Meu filho está incomodando?

Mu – Está sim, senhora. É que o filme começou e ele não está nos deixando escutar.

A mulher surra o pirralho. Finalmente todos fazem silêncio, e começam a assistir o filme.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!!

Fico feliz que comentem esta fic, mesmo já tendo lido antes. Valeu!!!

Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom.


	5. Cadê você, Pom Pom?

Cap 05 - Cadê você, Pom Pom? 

N.A.: Quando tiver () é porque o personagem está sussurrando.

Na sala de cinema

Mascara da morte () – Camus... o que a menina ta fazendo?

Camus () – Limpando o estábulo.

Mascara da morte () – Aahh! E... a vaca já morreu?

Camus () – Não! Você não está prestando atenção no filme?

Mascara da morte () – Tô, mas é que eu num tava entendendo.

Camus - Como o Mascara da morte é burro! Ele num consegue entender um filme infantil....

Shaka () – Afrodite.... arreda um pouquinho pra lá....

Afrodite estava quase no colo de Shaka.

Afrodite () – Hein? Certo.

Afrodite praticamente sobe no colo de Shaka.

Shaka () – Eu quis dizer pro outro lado. Pare de me abraçar e arrede.

Afrodite sobe no colo de Shaka e o abraça no pescoço.

Afrodite () – Assim é mais gostoso!

Uma menina que está sentada atrás de Shaka começa a chorar.

Menina – Buaaaaaa..... eu não estou conseguindo ver nada.

Mãe da menina – Que barbaridade! Olhe o que esses dois estão fazendo... e na frente das crianças!

Shaka () – Desça daí agora mesmo.

Afrodite volta ao seu banco, muito emburrado.

Miro () – As coisas tão esquentando, hein Shaka?

Shaka () – Troque de lugar comigo então! Afrodite! Tire a mão da minha bunda.

Miro () – Ta doido? Quem mandou ficar perto dele?

Afrodite – Prefere que eu passe a mão aqui, então?

Afrodite aperta as "coisas" de Shaka. Com o susto Shaka abre os olhos e Afrodite voa longe. A atenção das pessoas se volta pra eles.

Criança – Como ele fez pra voar até o outro lado?

Afrodite levanta do chão, limpa a poeira e volta para o seu lugar.

Afrodite – O que vocês tão olhando, hein?

A atenção das pessoas se volta para o filme.

Shaka () – Mu... troca de lugar comigo?

Mu () – Só se eu quisesse ser molestado.

Shaka () – Vai trocar?

Mu () – Não, nunca, jamais!

Shaka () – Então eu vou esperar o filme acabar lá fora...

Mu () – O quê? Não saia daí! Se você sair ele vem pro meu lado.

Shaka () – Num importa o que eu faça, ele num ta nem aí.

Shaka da um tapa na orelha de Afrodite.

Shaka () – Tire a mão da minha perna ou eu te arremesso daqui de novo.

Afrodite () – Hummm... proposta tentadora!

Shaka () – Mu... eu num agüento mais. Espero vocês do lado de fora.

Mu – NÃO!!! Er... disse... não, a vaca não pode morrer... hehehe...

Mu se desculpa com todos por ter gritado, enquanto segura Shaka.

Mu () – Deixa disso! Ameaça quebrar a unha dele que ele para. Você num quer perder a menina se transformando em vaca, né?

Shaka () - ... Vou agüentar mais um pouco então... Afrodite, se você num parar de tentar abaixar minha calça, eu quebro suas unhas, bagunço seu cabelo e te prendo na lata de lixo.

Afrodite () – Aiiii.... seu grosso!

Afrodite cruza os braços e olha para a tela do cinema pela primeira vez.

Aioria () – Miro... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Miro () – Pergunta.

Aioria () – Er... você costuma vir com a Shina no Shopping?

Miro () – Não. Olhe! Da onde saiu aquele cabrito?

Aioria () – Que cabrito? Aquilo é a mãe da menina. Mas... você ta namorando com a Shina?

Miro () – Não. Olhe lá! Eu num sabia que urubu corria! O cabrito subiu no urubu. Hahahaha...

Aioria () – Urubu? Miro, aquilo é um cavalo. Mas o que você vai fazer na casa da Shina?

Miro () – Você num acha que esse filme ta enrolando muito? A vaca nem morreu!

Aioria () – Você não me respondeu!

Miro () – Porque você quer saber, hein? Deixa de ser curioso e vamos assistir o filme. Ta muito engraçado... Hahahahaha... e eu pensei que fosse um cabrito....

Aioria ()- Certo... se num quer dizer tudo bem, mas um conselho é ter cuidado com a Shina. Se você ta de caso com ela, cuidado, pois ela pode te matar.

Miro () – A Shina nunca me mataria. Uma gazela! Pensei que as gazelas fossem mais bonitas!

Aioria () – Gazela não. Aquele é o fazendeiro.

A vaca morre. Todos ficam chocados com a cena. Algumas criancinhas choram, e as mais sádicas riem.

Mascara da morte cutuca Camus sem parar.

Mascara da morte () - Morreu! Você viu? Ela morreu?

Camus () – Sim, eu vi. Não sou cego.

Mascara da morte () – Mas é que... a vaca morreu! Foi tão... foi tão... sem graça! A vaca tinha que ser decapitada. Mas... morreu sem nem um motivo.... Ela simplesmente morreu!

Camus () – Ela não simplesmente morreu. Morreu de tanto beber água.

Shura () – Como assim? A vaca nem tomou água nesse filme. Como pode isso? A vaca era alérgica a água?

Camus () – Não... bem... num sei. Mas o motivo foi esse.

Mascara da Morte () – Olhem lá! A vaca está de pé de novo. Afinal ela morreu ou não? Ela ressuscitou?

Shura () – Sim, ela ressuscitou! Eu sabia! Ela não poderia morrer por beber água.

Camus () – A vaca não ressuscitou. Aquela é a mãe da vaca que morreu.

Mascara da morte – OLHE LÁ ALDEBARAN! SUA IRMÃ MORREU E SUA MÃE TÁ NO FILME.

As pessoas no cinema estão rindo do que Mascara da morte falou. Aldebaran está furioso.

Aldebaran () – Quando a gente sair daqui eu vou achatar sua cabeça.

Nas redondezas do santuário

Jabú – Cadê o meu jegue? Não acredito que roubaram ele. Agora como eu vou pro Coliseu? Talvez ele só tenha fugido... vou procurá-lo.

Saori – Mas que droga! O jegue empacou.

Saori sai de cima do jegue e começa a empurrá-lo. Mas o jegue nem se mexe.

Tatsumi – Arf arf... Vamos andando mesmo senhorita... arf arf...

Saori – Você ta é com preguiça de correr. Animal inútil!

Tatsumi – Não precisa me xingar...

Saori – Estou falando com o jegue. Mas você também é inútil. Corra jegue! Ande, ande, andeeee!!!

O jegue dispara a correr. Saori corre atrás do jegue e Tatsumi corre atrás de Saori.

Sala do grande mestre

Mestre – Que estranho... A criatura que estava montada em Atena, agora está correndo atrás dela... e o Tatsumi correndo atrás da criatura... Essa Saori... deve ter tido aulas de corrida. Ela corre igual a um burro, mas corre pra caramba.

Saga tira a máscara que estava usando e coloca uma igual a do Pânico.

Mestre – Vou dar uma volta pra ver isso direito. Será que tem problema se eu sair apenas com esse short e com a máscara? Acho que não. Num tem ninguém nas 12 casas. Você vem comigo Pom Pom.

Saga pega o pato, o abraça, o coloca no ombro e fica segurando o pato com uma das mãos.

Mestre – Melhor levar a adaga, para o caso de surgir oportunidade de executar o plano... O que estou fazendo com esse pato de borracha encardido no ombro? Como ouso falar assim do Pom Pom? Arrrgghhh você... eu.... vou me pagar... nãaao... Você não vai matar Atena, Aioros morreu para salva-la... que culpa eu tenho se ele era idiota? AAAAiiii.... você não resolve nada dando socos no próprio estômago... então você vai ver... NÃAAAAAOOOO O POM POM NÃOOOOO.... ele num tem nada haver com isso....

Saga joga o pato bem longe, num lugar que nem da pra ver. Saga cai de joelhos chorando.

Mestre – Buaaaaaaaa..... o Pom Pom nãaaaaaaoo... ele era meu único amigo.... Pom Pom.... porque?... porque???? Eu quero o Pom Pom.... Seu maldito.... eu sou um malditooooo.... Buaaaaaaaa.... Meu patinho não tinha culpa de nada..... snif... snif.... eu... Pom Pom.... eu vou vingar você... vou matar a culpada disso tudo... EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ ATENA!!! Mas antes disso eu vou procurar o Pom Pom... Pom Poooomm... onde você está? Cadê você Pom Pom? Patinho lindo do papai.... Eu já estou indo... não tenha medo Pom Pom...

No cinema

Mu () – Que filme chato.... a menina virou vaca e agora num quer mais comer capim... se comia enquanto era gente, qual é o problema?

Afrodite () – Eu poderia fazer o filme ficar bem mais interessante... mas o Shaka num quer...

A tela do cinema se apaga. Todos ficam surpresos. O cinema que até então estava escuro, se acende com luzinhas coloridas e uma portinha se abre.

Funcionário – Atenção crianças! Temos uma surpresa pra vocês, e depois poderão continuar a assistir o filme. Olhem quem está aqui!

Entra um cara vestido de Papai Noel.

Papai Noel – Hou hou hou.... Façam fila criancinhas. Conte o que você quer de presente e ganhe balinhas. E se quiser tirar uma foto com o Papai Noel, é só me dar uma nota de $50,00. Hou hou hou.

As criancinhas correm de encontro ao Papai Noel fazendo uma fila enorme.

Aldebaran – Mais essa agora! São 01:30 da manhã ainda... e esse filme ta uma porcaria...

Shura – Eu tô gostando. Pena que esse gordo veio atrapalhar.

Mu – Cadê o Afrodite?

Shaka – Está na fila. Ele quer sentar no colo do Papai Noel.

Mu – Ah... eu também vou. Quero ganhar bala de graça e já que o Bilheteiro nem me deixou entrar pra ver o filme pornô, acho que num tem problema. Eu pareço ser mais novo.

Mu vai para a fila também. Depois de meia hora chega a vez de Afrodite.

Papai Noel – Er... o que foi?

Afrodite senta no colo do Papai Noel.

Afrodite – Eu queroooo... humm... um quite de maquiagem importado.

Papai Noel – Ah... er... ta... pode se levantar...

Afrodite – E cadê as minhas balas?

Papai Noel – Bem... toma.

Afrodite – Só 3 balinhas? Esses pirralhos ganharam muito mais. Enquanto você num me der mais balas eu num levanto daqui.

Mu – Sai daí Afrodite. É a minha vez agora.

Afrodite – Num saio!

Papai Noel – Ora... você num acha que é uma atitude muito infantil de sua parte ficar aqui tomando a bala das criancinhas?

Afrodite – Não! Eu tenho direito a ganhar balas.

Mu começa a puxar Afrodite para tira-lo do colo do Papai Noel.

Afrodite – PARAAAAAAA!!!

Afrodite cai no chão e Mu se prepara para sentar no colo do Papai Noel.

Papai Noel – Se você não sentar eu te dou 10 balinhas.

Mu – Certo. Eu quero pó de estrela Gamanion de todas as constelações que existem... eu uso isso pra consertar armaduras, sabe?

Papai Noel – ...Ta... ta bom... toma suas balas e... se você me der $50,00 você pode tirar uma foto comigo.

Mu – Ah não! Eu só vim aqui conseguir as balas mesmo. Tchau.

Mu volta para o seu lugar. O Papai Noel acaba de distribuir balas e o filme continua. Mu é obrigado a dividir as balas com os outros cavaleiros.

Mascara da morte ()– Mas que filme chato! Afinal a menina quer voltar a ser gente ou quer continuar a ser vaca? Ela num decide.

Camus ()– O filme é muito bonito. Você que é burro demais pra entender a mensagem.

Shura () – O Camus tem razão! É um filme muito comovente.

Mascara da Morte () – Ah é? Então responde a minha pergunta.

Camus () – A menina gosta de ser gente, mas como vaca ela tem amigos e como gente, ninguém gosta dela.

Mascara da Morte () – Puxa! Que cara inteligente! Estou comovido.

Mascara da morte continua zuando Camus.

Mascara da Morte () – Então me diz, ô sabe tudo, o que adianta ter amigos animais? São todos tapados.

Camus () – É que ela prefere ter amigos animais do que num ter nada.

Mascara da morte () – Mas que menina idiota! Tem mais é que morrer. Bom... se pelo menos ela dar leite... vai ser menos inútil... mas eu nem gosto de leite!

Shaka () – Afrodite... você esqueceu o que eu disse que ia fazer com você, caso continuasse a fazer o que está fazendo agora?

Afrodite () – Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Só estou tentando ver a cor da sua cueca.

Shaka () – Pois continue a fazer isso e eu quebro seus dentes. Já pensou que bonito ficaria você banguela?

Afrodite tira as mãos da calça de Shaka imediatamente.

Afrodite () – Você é muito mal agradecido... eu te ofereci bala...

Shaka () – Você me ofereceu a bala que já estava na sua boca. Agora fique quieto e vamos ver o filme.

O filme está acabando.

Camus – Snif.. snif....

Shura – Buaaaaaaa.....

Miro () – A vaca se transformou em um leitão?

Aioria () – Não. Ela virou gente de novo.

Miro ()- Parece um leitão.

Aioria () – Num exagera... A menina nem é tão gorda assim...

Aldebaran – Finalmente acabou!

As luzes acendem.

Shaka – Vamos sair daqui... porque ainda não abriram a porta?

Um funcionário entra e diz que tem outra surpresa.

Aioria – Ah não! De novo não!

Entra dois homens com cara de idiota sorrindo que nem bobo.

Homem 1 – Vamos entregar pra vocês um número. Depois vamos sortear e o numero escolhido poderá responder a uma pergunta. Se ele acertar, vai ganhar um brinde.

Crianças eufóricas começam a gritar. Os números são distribuídos.

Homem 1 - Serão sorteados 3 número. Se o primeiro não souber a resposta, passa para o segundo, que se não souber passa pro terceiro. Se ninguém souber, ninguém ganha nada e eu vou embora.

O homem 2 começa a mexer os números.

Homem 1 – E o primeiro sorteado é... o número 59.

Uma menina começa a pular de felicidade.

Homem 1 – O segundo sorteado é o número... 32.

Aldebaran – Merda!

Mu – Que legal! É o Aldebaran!

Homem 1 – E o terceiro número é... 76.

O menino que tinha dado o saco de pipocas pro Shaka começa a gritar alegremente.

Homem – Os números sorteados, venham à frente.

Aldebaran – Mu, eu te imploro, vai no meu lugar?

Camus – Eu vou! Eu vou! Eu quero!Me da, me da, me daaaaa...

Aldebaran entrega o número pro Camus que vai para a frente do cinema todo contente.

Homem 1 – Bem... a pergunta é simples. Qual a mensagem do filme? A menina tem o direito de responder primeiro.

Menina – A mensagem que o filme passa é que devemos conseguir as coisas sendo nos mesmos.

Homem 1 – Desculpe. Mas a resposta está errada.

Camus sorri vitorioso.

Homem – Você rapaz. Você veio trazer seu sobrinho pra ver o filme?

Camus – Não. Eu vim com os meus amigos.

Camus aponta pros cavaleiros, que acenam com tchauzinho.

Homem 1 – Bem... er... acho que... vocês... hehehe... nunca se está velho demais pra ver clássicos infantis não é mesmo? Bem... sua resposta é:?

Camus – Não importa quem são os seus amigos. O que importa é se eles são verdadeiros.

Homem 1 – Resposta errada. Responda você menino.

Camus – Quê? Como assim?

Menino – Não queira ser outra pessoa para conseguir o que deseja. Conquiste a vida com seus próprios méritos.

Homem 1 – Que pena... todos erraram... A resposta certa, a mensagem do filme é: Não devemos comer capim. Bem... Feliz Natal! Tchau!

O homem vai embora. Os cavaleiros saem do cinema. Camus está decepcionado.

Shura – Não acredito... Ainda são 03: 10 da manhã...

No santuário

Mestre – CADÊ VOCÊ POM POM????

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oieee!

Agradeço muito a todos vocês que comentam minha fic! Valeu!

Minako Amamiya, que bom q vc não pagou mico na sua aula por minha causa. E que bom tb q vc ta rindo tanto assim com minha fic!!!:D

Poly Malfoy, eu gosto de Harry Potter. Vou dar uma olhada em suas fics!!

Milla-chan!! Que bom q vc está relendo! Obrigada por ter deixado outro comentário.

Aos que ainda não leram, espero q gostem desse cap.

Até!

Talita de Sagitário


	6. Tony el matador

Cap 06 - Tony el matador 

No Shopping

Os cavaleiros estão sentados num banco, sem nada pra fazer.

Camus – Eu poderia ter ganhado aquele prêmio... nem acredito que eu perdi... a resposta era tão óbvia...

Mascara da morte – Você nem sabe o que era o prêmio. No máximo era um quite da Vaquinha Pocotó.

Mu – O que a gente faz agora? Gastamos nosso dinheiro no cinema e temos que ficar enrolando umas 3 horas ainda.

Shaka – Ficar parado aqui não adianta nada. Vamos dar uma volta pra ver o que tem por aí.

Miro – Melhor... vamos nos separar em duplas, aí cada um vai para um lado diferente. Depois de 15 minutos a gente se encontra aqui de novo e resolve pra onde vai.

Aldebaran – Até que de vez em quando o Miro pensa. Vamos fazer as duplas então.

Shaka – Vou com alguém que num arranje confusão.

Afrodite – Então eu vou com você.

Shaka – Nunca! Mu, você vem comigo?

Mu – Pode ser.

Aioria e Camus – Eu vou com o Miro.

Camus – Você não! Eu vou com ele, porque ele é meu amigo.

Aioria – É meu amigo também. Vamos Miro.

Camus segura Miro pelo braço e afasta Aioria.

Miro – Er... calma gente!

Shura – Porque esse interesse repentino no Miro? Especialmente você Aioria.

Aioria – Quero... conversar com ele...

Camus – Conversar o que?

Miro - O Camus eu entendo... ele é meu amigo de infância e tudo mais, mas o Aioria... o que ele quer comigo?

Mascara da morte – Nooossaaa!!! Então os dois vão finalmente se declarar pro Miro..... quem será que o Miro vai escolher????

Aioria – NUM É NADA DISSO!!! Eu só quero conversar com ele. Como homem.

Afrodite – Sim. Claro! Você num poderia virar uma mulher pra falar com ele, certo?

Aioria – Miro! Eu quero conversar uma coisa com você. Será que você pode ir comigo?

Camus – Num pode não!

Shura – Ih! O Camus ta com ciúmes.

Camus – Claro que não! O caso é que se eu num for com o Miro, quem vai sobrar pra mim é a bicha do Afrodite ou esse fedorento do Mascara da morte.

Aldebaran – Por acaso eu e o Shura somos invisíveis?

Mascara da morte – Fedorento é sua mãe.

Hyoga – Arf... Arf...Você ta falando da minha mãe, seu miserável?

Mascara da morte - ... da mãe do Camus.

Hyoga – Mexer com a mãe do meu mestre é mexer com a minha mãe. Toma isso! Póoooo de Diamaante!!!

Mascara da morte cai. Não pelo efeito do golpe, mas de susto.

Camus – Hyoga... o que você está fazendo aqui? Devia ta lá na Sibéria ainda...

Hyoga – Eu estava... mas eu escutei esse infeliz falando de mãe e pensei que fosse da minha. Por isso vim correndo me vingar. Mas eu já estou voltando pra lá. Tchau Camus!

Hyoga dispara a correr pelo Shopping e desaparece.

Cavaleiros - ...

Aioria – Voltando ao assunto... Camus, eu vou devolver o Miro pra você em 15 minutos, ta? Então você poderia parar de dar chiliqui e deixar eu conversar com ele?

Camus – Não.

Aioria – Mas que droga, Camus!

Shura – Miro, escolhe um dos dois e pronto.

Miro – Eu... é... pra mim tanto faz...

Mu – Tirem no par ou ímpar.

Aioria – Vamos então.

Camus - Não. Eu não tenho sorte nesse jogo.

Mascara da morte – Cara ou coroa então.

Camus – Eu não gosto.

Afrodite – Mas que cara fresco!

Mascara da morte – Tenho uma idéia. Os dois fazem cocô. O dono do cocô mais marron vai com o Miro.

Cavaleiros - ...

Os cavaleiros lincham Mascara da morte pela idéia repugnante.

Camus – Cara ou coroa então.

Aioria pega uma moeda.

Aioria – Cara.

Camus - Joga então.

Aioria - Você não me disse o que você quer.

Camus - Tenho outra escolha por acaso?

Aioria - Ah... ta.

Aioria joga a moeda.

Aioria – Cara. Ganhei.

Camus – Ganhou nada. Cara é o outro lado.

Aioria – Lógico que não. Olha a cara do homem aqui.

Camus – Mas tem uma coroa em cima da cabeça dele. Vamos Miro.

Aioria – Trapaceiro! Olha aqui Mu! Esse lado é cara ou coroa?

Mu – É par.

Aioria – Quê?

Mu – A moeda é de $1.00, que é ímpar. Portanto se cair o outro lado é par.

Aioria – Grrrr... olha aqui então, Shaka!

Shaka – Eu não estou vendo a moeda.

Aioria – Então abra os olhos!!!

Aldebaran se aproxima.

Aldebaran – Realmente... desculpe Camus... mas o Aioria ganhou.

Camus - Seus trapaceiros. Fiquem do lado dele. Por isso, só o Miro é meu amigo no santuário. Eu vou com o Shura então.

Afrodite – Eu vou com o Aldebaran.

Aldebaran – Porque eu?

Afrodite – Não se preocupe! Não vou te agarrar. Você não é meu tipo.

Mascara da morte – E eu???

Shaka – Você... fica aqui esperando a gente.

Mascara da morte – Não quero. Já que o Miro ficou tão disputado, eu vou com ele e o Aioria.

Camus – Ah não! Então eu que vou com o Miro e você vai com o Shura.

Miro – Parem com isso! Eu sei que sou gostoso e tudo de bom, mas isso já ta me chateando. Mascara da morte... ali em frente tem uma loja com artigos pra macumba. Fique lá até a gente voltar e... divirta-se. Vamos logo com isso. Venha Aioria, até daqui a 15 minutos.

Mu – Vamos, Shaka.

As duplas vão cada uma pra um lado diferente e Mascara da morte entra na lojinha de macumba todo animado.

Nas redondezas do santuário

Mestre – Eu sou um inútil mesmo.... faço o Pom Pom sumir e agora nem posso executar o plano pra matar Atena... Se bem que....vestido assim... ninguém desconfiaria que sou o grande mestre. Ninguém imagina que o mestre do santuário anda por aí com uma máscara de filme de terror e short de pijama. Se eu matar Atena pessoalmente desse jeito, ninguém vai desconfiar que foi eu. Bem... vou lá matar ela então.

Saori – Arf... Arf... Jegue maldito... Arf... arf...

Tatsumi – Arf... Arf...E agora senhorita? Arf arf...

Saori – O jegue fugiu... como vamos voltar pra casa, agora? Mas que droga!

Jabú – Senhorita Kido! Que surpresa encontra-la aqui. Você sabe onde foi o Tony?

Saori – Quem? Que Tony?

Jabú – Tôny el matador. Estou procurando... ele fugiu. Acho que ela num sabe do meu jegue...

Tatsumi – Minha nossa! Fugiu? Pois trate de encontrar logo.

Jabú – Claro! Eu preciso dele. Já que vocês num sabem eu vou procura-lo em outro lugar. Tônyyyyyyy... ô Tony...

Mestre – Arf arf... Atena corre pra burro! Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir alcança-la... hum.... parece que parou de correr finalmente...

Saori – Você ouviu Tatsumi? Esse matador... o Tony está solto por aí. E se ele encontra a gente?

Tatsumi pega um pedaço de graveto.

Tatsumi – Se ele aparecer eu o mato!

Saori - ... acho melhor ficarmos aqui escondidos. Atrás dessas arvores ele num pega a gente.

Tatsumi – Mas cuidado. Aí na frente tem um barranco enorme.

Mestre – Hehehe... estou perto... ela está parada, mas num vejo sinal de Tatsumi.

CATAPLOFT

Saga tropeça numa raiz de árvore e cai.

Mestre – Nãaaaoooo!!!!! A adaga caiu no abismo! E agora vou matar Atena com o quê? Se usar as mãos ou o cosmo, vão me descobrir. Grrrrrr... o que eu vou fazer? Se eu ao menos tivesse de tênis, eu poderia enforca-la com os cadarços...

Jabú – Preciso achar o meu jeguinho... Tonyyyyyyyyy...

No Shopping

Miro – O que você quer tanto me dizer?

Aioria – Eu?

Miro – É. Você!

Aioria - ... eu esqueci.

Miro – Num acredito... fez toda aquela confusão pra nada?

Aioria - ...

Miro – Pelo menos o Camus num é um tapado esquecido.

Aioria – Vou fingir que não escutei isso... mas enquanto num lembro mentira que eu num esqueci nada o que você vai fazer na casa da Shina?

Miro – Esse assunto de novo? Pare de me encher. Num é da sua conta.

Aioria – Te garanto que é. A Shina sempre implica com a Marin e eu num gosto disso não. O que você tem com ela, hein?

Miro – Mas minha relação com a Shina não tem nada haver.

Aioria – Entendo... Você namora com ela e vem passear no Shopping enquanto deixa a casa de escorpião desprotegida. Vou contar pro mestre...

Miro – Num é nada disso, seu fofoqueiro! E num vai contar nada não. Isso é chantagem!

Aioria – Bem... Se você num me disser o que você tem com a Shina, eu conto tudo pra ele sim.

Miro – Seu... Mas você promete que nunca vai contar isso pra mais ninguém?

Aioria – Prometo!

15 minutos se passam. Todos se encontram no mesmo banco que tinham combinado. Aioria estava rindo à toa.

Camus – Falou o que tinha que falar com ele?

Aioria – Bem...

Miro – Não. O burrão esqueceu o que ia me falar.

Aioria - Na verdade o que eu queria saber eu já sei

Camus – Incompetente...

Aioria – Mas como eu tinha te prometido, eu trouxe o Miro inteiro, só pra você. Pega aí. É todo seu.

Camus – Hunf!

Miro - Imbecil

Shaka – Parem com isso e contem se viu algo de interessante pra gente fazer.

Aioria – Eu vi uma loja de brinquedos. É a coisa mais interessante que vi.

Miro – Isso é verdade. Tava bem animado a loja...

Mu – Bem... onde nos fomos era a praça da tortura...

Shaka – Ele quis dizer praça da alimentação. É que como num temos muito dinheiro, num vamos poder comer.

Mu – E o cheirinho tava tão bom...

Shura – Só tinha lojas e mais lojas...

Camus – E uns caras cantando rock.

Aldebaran – Prefiro ficar com fome e sem dinheiro na praça de alimentação do que sair com Afrodite. Toda loja de roupas ele queria experimentar...

Afrodite – Mas ficaram todas lindas em mim.

Mascara da morte – Bem... a minha loja era então a mais interessante. Tinha caixões, caveiras, livros interessante de rituais satânicos... velas com aroma de sangue... vamos lá pra eu mostrar pra vocês.

Cavaleiros – Não!

Shaka – O que faremos então? Num tem nada pra gente fazer...

Shura – Bom... conheço um parque aquático noturno... tem que pagar pra entrar, mas a gente da um jeito e pula o muro, ou entra pela porta dos fundos...

Miro – Boa idéia! Adoro nadar!

Shura – E lá tem uma fazendinha também.

Afrodite – Humm.... e onde vamos conseguir roupas de banho?

Shura – Eles alugam. E é claro... a gente num vai pagar depois...

Aioria – Isso! Beleza! Num somos cavaleiros á toa, né? Vamos então!

Shaka – Vocês estão doidos? Infringir a lei dessa maneira! Isso num pode vim de cavaleiros do zodíaco como nós!

Mu – Shaka... eu concordo com eles... é a decisão da maioria. Você vem com a gente, certo?

Camus – Vamos então!

Shura – Eu dirijo.

Shaka - ...

Os cavaleiros saem do shopping, entram na limosine e vão rumo ao Parque aquático.

No santuário

Mestre – Achei Atena!..... que estranho.... parece um burrinho.... aquilo... num é Atena. É um jegue! Mas que culpa eu tenho se o cosmo dela e desse animal são tão parecidos? Hum... então a coisa que estava montado no jegue era Atena. Eu já sei onde ela está. E o Tatsumi ta também. Vou montar no jegue e ir até lá. Mas com o que vou mata-la?

Jabú – Tony!! Finalmente te encontrei.

Jabú abraça o jegue.

Mestre – Esse jegue é seu?

Jabú – Hein? É sim. Quem é você?

Mestre – Eu... sou um dos soldados do grande mestre.

Jabú – Ah... que máscara legal! Onde você comprou?

Mestre – Na lojinha de 1 e 99. Nacionais e importados. Só $ 1,99.

Jabú – Legal! Vou comprar uma pra mim também.

Mestre – O que é isso na sua cintura?

Jabú – Um machado.

Mestre – Me empresta? Eu preciso cortar umas árvores que estão incomodando o grande mestre. Por isso estou aqui a essa hora da madrugada.

Jabú – Pode pegar. Mas é melhor colocar uma outra calça... essa é meio curta e... muito transparente... da até pra ver que você ta sem cueca...

Mestre – Eu... er... ah... mas está de noite. Acho que ninguém mais vai encontrar comigo.

Jabú – Bem... isso é verdade, mas como esse short é fino, acho que ao cortar as árvores, você pode se machucar... bem... você que sabe. Eu vou indo embora. Venha Matador...

Mestre – Qual o nome do seu jegue?

Jabú – Tony el matador. Lindo, né?

Mestre – Ah sim! E... se você encontrar por aí um patinho de borracha lindo e amarelinho, escrito Pom Pom na coleirinha, você entrega pro grande mestre, ta? É dele. Ele perdeu e está furioso.

Jabú – Do grande mestre? Ah ta! Claro! Devolvo sim. Tchau!

Mestre – Hehehehe... agora eu posso matar Atena com esse machado....

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oieee!

Agradeço a todos que comentam minha fic, fico muuuuito feliz q estejam gostando! Valeu!:D

Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom de Apus.


	7. O Segredo de Miro

Cap 07 - O segredo de Miro 

No carro

Os cavaleiros estavam numa estrada estreita com muitas árvores dos lados.

Shura – Noooossaa!!! Como a estrada ta escura! E ta cheia de curvas e mais curvas. Como é que eu vou saber se eu viro a esquerda ou a direita?

Miro – Para isso servem os faróis do carro e as placas de trânsito.

Shura – Ah, os faróis... mas as placas estão erradas... olhe aquela ali! A seta indica pra cima... como se o carro fosse voar pro céu...

Camus – Como você é burro! Isso quer dizer que você deve seguir reto.

Shura – Aaaaahhhh!!!

Mu – Pare o carro!

Shura – Pra quê?

Mu – Pare o carro, Shura!

Miro – Você ta doido? O que foi?

Mu – Preciso ir ao banheiro. É urgente.

Mu apertava as pernas e fazia cara de desespero.

Shaka – Ah! Eu sabia... você tomou água demais. Mas espere até chegar no Park aquático.

Shura – É... espera. Ta chegando. Eu acho...

Mu – Num dá! Eu estava agüentando, mas agora num da mais. Se num parar o carro agora eu vou fazer na calça.

Aldebaran – Ih! Para o carro, Shura! Se ele fizer pode escorrer no meu pé também, já que estou do lado dele.

Mascara da morte – Coloquem o Mu no porta malas. Se ele sujar, que suje lá.

Mu – Nãaaooo. Eu num aquento mais...

Afrodite – Ai meu Zeus! Ele ta ficando roxo. Faz uma coisa então... abaixa a calça e faz pela janela.

Mu – PARA O CARRO!!!

Shura – Ah... num vou parar não...

Miro – Se ele parar agora, pode vim algum carro, ou caminhão e bater na gente. Estamos em alta velocidade numa estrada escura.

Camus – Não suje o estofado.

Mu já estava roxo, vesgo, e num agüentava mais apertar as pernas.

Mu – Uuugh... droga...

Aldebaran – Ah não! Você está me molhando, Mu! Vira pro outro lado.

Camus – VOCÊ ESTÁ SUJANDO O ESTOFADO!

Mascara da morte – Me ajudem a coloca-lo no porta malas.

Mu – Vou molhar quem pôr a mão em mim.

Os cavaleiros se encolhem no lado oposto a Mu que parecia agora estar se divertindo.

Afrodite – Agora já chega. Você já encharcou nossos pés, o estofado, sua calça... FECHA LOGO ESSA TORNEIRA.

Mu – Num da não. Agora vai até acabar. Descontem a raiva de vocês no Shura que num quis parar o carro.

Miro – Mas num dava mesmo pra parar. Estamos numa estrada em alta velocidade...

Shura - Ainda bem que estou dirigindo. Senão estaria cheio de xixi lá atrás

Shaka – Agora você ta fazendo de gracinha. Pare com isso, que agora já da pra você segurar o resto.

Mu – Hehehehehehe...

Mascara da morte – Pára infeliz! Num vejo mais sentindo em você querer nos molhar mais ainda.

Camus – Que cheiro...

Mu – Esperem mais um pouco. Já está acabando. Hahahaha...

Camus – Quantos litros de água você tomou?

Shaka – Só na hora que estávamos na praça de alimentação ele tomou 2. Disse que água mata a fome, e era a única coisa grátis no shopping.

Aldebaran – Olhe o que você fez comigo e com o carro. Devia ter feito pela janela como disse o Afrodite.

Mu – Bom... agora já foi, né? Que alívio...

Camus – Você destruiu o carro. Vai ter que trocar os bancos, o carpete... e ainda assim duvido que o cheiro vá sair.

Mu - ... O carro num é meu mesmo...

Afrodite – E estragou as nossas roupas! Meu sapato... vai direto pra lixeira.

Mascara da morte – E vai calçar o que? Que eu saiba você só tem esse sapatinho aí.

Afrodite - ... vou usar o sapato da armadura.

Miro – Falta muito pra chegar?

Shura – Ah não. Ta pertinho. É só virar aquela esquina ali e praticamente já chegou.

50 minutos depois...

Shura – É sério! Ta pertinho.

Camus – Ta insuportável ficar aqui atrás perto desse mijão.

Mascara da morte – E ainda dizem que eu sou o fedido.

Camus – E é! Você fede mais que o xixi do Mu, porém junta você com o Mu e aí ninguém agüenta.

Mu – Alguém tem uma calça pra me emprestar? Se eu continuar molhado vou ficar doente.

Shaka – Coisa patética... o cara fica doente porque se molhou com a própria urina...

Aioria – Ficaremos então todos doentes. Você não apenas se molhou como molhou o carro e a todos nós.

Miro – Hehehehe... eu não. Foi bom estar aqui na frente. Quantas horas?

Shura – 04: 08 da madrugada.

Camus – Pelo jeito, vai ser o tempo de chegar no Park aquático e voltar pro santuário.

Shura – To falando que ta perto! Ai meu Zeus! Onde eu tô?

Aioria – Eu num sabia que você sabia dirigir. Quando aprendeu?

Shura – Desde que abriu aquele park de diversões perto do santuário. Sempre fui muito bom no carrinho bate-bate. E a única diferença daquele carro pra esse, é que num devo bater.

Camus – Isso explica porque você só sabe pisar no acelerador e rodar o volante.

Miro – Achei esse mapa da cidade... vou ver se consigo ver a quantos quilômetros ta o Park aquático.

Shura toma o mapa de Miro imediatamente, e seguindo-o vai pro caminho certo. O cavaleiro de capricórnio para o carro perto do park, mas não na entrada. Os cavaleiros saem da limosine.

Shura – Chegamos!

Mascara da morte – Não diga! Esse park é tão grande que faz 3 quilômetros que eu avistei a avó do Aldebaran esguichando água lá em cima.

Aioria – Tem vaca aqui?

Aldebaran soca Aioria.

Aldebaran – O que te faz pensar que minha avó está aqui?

Mascara da morte aponta pro alto. Os cavaleiros observam uma estátua de uma enorme baleia esguichando água. Aldebaran da um tapão na nuca de Mascara da morte que cai com tudo no chão.

Aldebaran – Porque chama minha avó de baleia?

Mu – Hihihihihihi...

Camus – Talvez pelo aspecto amplo...

Aldebaran – Ta me chamando de gordo? Se ainda num percebeu, isso aqui tudo é músculo, ta?

Mascara da morte – Já conhecemos sua família. Vimos a mãe e a irmã no cinema. Agora encontramos a avó. Cadê seu pai?

Aldebaran prende Mascara da morte no bueiro depois de surra-lo.

Shura – Como eu havia dito, precisamos arrumar um jeito de entrar sem sermos vistos. Vamos pra parte mais escura... sem iluminação. E tentamos pular o muro.

Depois de sondarem as redondezas do park, acharam um lugarzinho escuro e sem movimentação, cercado por árvores e resolveram tentar pular o muro.

Shura – Eu vou primeiro. Depois que eu chegar do outro lado, poderei vigiar melhor e assim será mais fácil.

Afrodite – Vai rápido. Por que você só fica aí pulando? Vai ter que escalar o muro.

Aioria – Vamos encarar a realidade. Com um único pulo a gente cai lá dentro. Então porque fica aí se estrepando todo pra subir?

Shura – Porque esse park é muito bem vigiado e o menor barulhinho eles nos descobrem. Agora imagina só o estrondo que vai ser, por exemplo, se o Aldebaran resolve pular.

Aldebaran – O que tem eu?

Camus – Nada não...

Shura – O problema... é que esse muro é muito alto e difícil de escalar...

Mu – Será melhor se você subir nas árvores e depois passar la pra dentro.

Shura – Ah... é mesmo!

Shura sobe na arvore, passa pra outra, se pendura no muro, equilibra no alto, se prepara pra descer no park e cai de costas em cima dos cavaleiros.

Camus – Mas é muito burro mesmo... tava quase do outro lado e cai aqui... tsc tsc...

Shura – Então vai você primeiro. Mas num é pra fazer barulho, porque se fosse assim eu já estava do outro lado.

Camus – Eu vou primeiro. Sai da frente incompetente!

Shura – Metido...

Camus sobe na arvore, passa pra outra, se joga no muro e cai em cima dos cavaleiros.

Mascara da morte – Tomou essa metido?

Shura – Ta vendo? Disse que era fácil. Pelo menos eu fui mais longe que você.

Camus está com vergonha e diz palavras indecifráveis enquanto Aioria decide tentar.

Aioria sobe na árvore, passa pra outra, se pendura no muro, continua pendurado no muro, e ainda pendurado no muro começa a espernear porque num consegue subir e num alcança mais a árvore. Ele cai.

Aioria – Bem... é difícil...

Mascara da morte – Deixa o Aldebaran tentar então, porque ele é o mais alto e deve ser mais fácil pra ele... Que frescura... se a gente agisse normalmente, já estaríamos nadando...

Shaka – Milagrosamente Mascara da morte usou o cérebro. Palmas pra ele gente! Ele merece. A gente sobe no Aldebaran e depois ele sobe sozinho. É o único que consegue!

Aldebaran – Num gostei disso não...

Shura – Deixa a gente fazer isso e eu arrumo alguma coisa pra você comer.

Aldebaran – Podem subir.

Shura sobe no ombro de Aldebaran, sobe na arvore, se pendura no muro, senta nele, vira do outro lado, se pendura de novo, tenta descer, mas como o muro é muito alto, ele cai.

Miro – Pelo menos agora ele ta no Park. E nem fez tanto barulho assim.

Shura – É porque eu... ops... ta vindo alguém... ai meu Zeus! O que eu faço?

Mu – Corre! Se esconda aí no club que a gente vai sumir daqui e tentar mais tarde.

Shura começa a correr desesperado e se joga na piscina. Os cavaleiros correm e se escondem atrás do carro.

Guarda – Juro que escutei algum barulho aqui...

Outro guarda – Eu também, mas... deve ser algum gato que pulou da árvore. Vamos voltar.

Os guardas vão embora e os cavaleiros voltam.

Aioria – Agora é minha vez.

Shaka – Tente não fazer barulho.

Aioria sobe no Aldebaran, sobe na árvore, se pendura no muro, passa pro outro lado, se pendura de novo, tenta descer, continua tentando pendurado esperneando e cai rolando.

Miro – Tonto... tinha que rolar?

Aioria – Ai ai ai ai ai... mas pelo menos num fiz barulho. O segredo... ai minha cabeça... é rolar na hora de cair...

Mu – Bem... num tenho certeza se vou rolar, mas agora é minha vez.

Mu sobe no Aldebaran, que o derruba.

Aldebaran – Eu me recuso.

Mu – Por que?

Aldebaran – Cara, você ta fedendo. E vem esfregar essa calça cheia de mijo na minha cara.

Mu – Ãn? Ela já secou.

Aldebaran – Mas o fedor num saiu. E secou nada. Ela ainda ta encharcada.

Afrodite – Mas nós estamos todos molhados! Ele fez a gentileza de compartilhar isso com a gente.

Camus – Isso mesmo. Vamos ficar aqui e discutir a calça molhada do Mu enquanto o Aioria e o Shura se divertem.

Os cavaleiros olham em direção ao tobogã e vêem Shura e Aioria brincando felizes na piscina.

Aldebaran – Certo. Eu agüento.

Mu sobe no Aldebaran...

Aldebaran – Tira a bunda da minha cara.

Mu senta na cabeça dele.

Mu – Que visão ampla aqui em cima...

Aldebaran – Vou te derrubar.

Mu sobe na árvore, se pendura no muro, passa pro outro lado, e com muito esforço cai de lado, fazendo um pouco de barulho. Depois, ao ver os guardas, ele sai correndo pra piscina enquanto os cavaleiros se escondem novamente atrás do carro. Quando os guardas vão embora, eles continuam a pular o muro como estavam fazendo, e adotando o método de Aioria pra num fazer barulho.

Algum tempo depois...

Aldebaran – Finalmente estamos todos dentro. Vamos achar aqueles três...

Eles chegam perto da piscina que estavam os 3 cavaleiros.

Miro – E onde a gente consegue roupas de banho?

Aioria – Bem... você tem que esperar o cara sair e ir la pegar sem que ele veja. O Shura conseguiu duas de uma vez, mas a do Mu, a gente teve que distrair ele pra pegar.

Shaka – Terei que me desculpar muito com Buda por causa disso...

Camus – Bom... o Shaka pode distrair o homem... e o Aldebaran tampa a visão dele, enquanto eu, Miro e Afrodite entramos e pegamos as roupas de banho.

Mascara da morte – E eu???

Camus – Você... toma um banho enquanto isso pra num poluir a água quando entrar na piscina.

Mascara da morte – Cretino... da até impressão que eu tomo banho...

E assim fazem. Shaka tira o homem de dentro da sala que aluga as roupas de banho pra lhe mostrar alguma coisa no mato, Aldebaran tampa a sua visão pro lado da sala, Camus, Miro e Afrodite saem com todas as roupas de banho que iam precisar. Depois disso, eles vão no vestiário, colocam as sungas e vão nadar. Algum tempo depois...

Aldebaran – Shura... cadê a comida que você me prometeu?

Shura – Eu...ah... er... vamos procurar.

Mu – Procurar? Nos vamos caçar?

Miro – Ou teremos que distrair as pessoas e pegar a comida delas também?

Mascara da morte – Interessante... vocês tem outra maneira de ver um roubo... realmente... a gente num tem culpa se as pessoas são lerdas e se distraem com qualquer besteira que o Shaka inventa...

Aioria – Vamos dar um passeio pelo park!

Os cavaleiros saem da piscina.

Camus – Você num vem Afrodite?

Afrodite – Meu Zeus! Ai ai ai..... Eu num acredito que molhei o meu cabelo nessa água... nessa água... que até o Mascara da morte nadou...

Camus – VOCÊ VAI VIM OU NÃO?

Afrodite – Ãn? Ah... vou... claro!

Afrodite sai da piscina e começa a seguir os amigos.

Nas redondezas do santuário

Saori – Ai Tatsumi... será que esse tal de Tony..... vai encontrar a gente? Se ele encontrar estaremos ferrados, a não ser que pulemos no barranco.

Tatsumi – Não se preocupe senhorita. Eu a protegerei. Mas me prometa que não vai pular no barranco por nada. É uma queda fatal.

Saori – Claro que num vou pular! Mas você espera me proteger com esse pedacinho de graveto? O que vai fazer? Vai dar pra ele palitar os dentes enquanto a gente corre?

Tatsumi – Que brilhante idéia, senhorita! Que dom você tem! Você já pensou em ser amazona e proteger a si mesma? Claro que como você é podre de rica, vai continuar no bem bom, mas daí ao menos você vai saber se defender e...

Saori – Ah! Cale a boca! Arranje alguma coisa pra bater no Matador, caso ele apareça.

Mas por mais que procurasse, Tatsumi não encontrou nem uma tora de madeira, ou um galho mais grosso pra se defender. Obviamente haviam muitos por ali, mas Tatsumi não enxerga bem no escuro, e o óculos que tinha ficou no carro.

Mestre – Hehehehehe... É isso aí Atena... fique onde está, porque eu estou cheganduuuuu...

No park

Shaka – Ta chato aqui, né?

Aioria – Pra você tudo é chato.

Mascara da morte – É mesmo... Êta cara que reclama! A única coisa que ele acha interessante é rezar, rezar, rezar...

Shaka - ...num é verdade...

Mascara da morte – Ah! Cala a boca!

Shaka – Obviamente, se eu calar alguma coisa, tem que ser a boca, porque eu num poderia calar minhas orelhas...

Mu – Hahahahahahhahaha...

Aioria – Ih! Olha só a resposta do cara... ridículo...

Shaka - ...

Mu – Huahuahuahuahuahuahua...

Mascara da morte – Ah! Finalmente encontrei!

Miro – O que?

Mascara da morte – O papai do Aldebaran!

Aldebaran – Meu pai?

Mascara da morte aponta pra um enorme porco no chiqueiro.

Cavaleiros – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Aldebaran – Você vai ver Mascara da morte. Você vai ver...

Aioria – Agora que conhecemos sua família, que tal irmos comer alguma coisa?

Camus – Poderíamos comer o porco.

Afrodite – O pai do Aldebaran?

Aldebaran – NUM É MEU PAI!!

Aldebaran estava roxo de raiva.

Afrodite – Aaahhh... Não é? Desculpe então... é que vocês são tão parecidos...

Aioria – Sabe... acho que esse aí num é pai dele.... deve ser o tio, porque o pai é aquele ali.

Mascara da morte – Hahahahahaha... eu num tinha visto esse boi.

Aldebaran – Aioria e mascara da morte... vocês vão se ver comigo...

Camus – Num to achando graça nenhuma... que coisa mais besta isso que estão fazendo...

Shaka – Realmente.... num vejo problema nenhum os familiares do Aldebaran estarem aqui também, né? Vocês concordam?

Aldebaran – Até você Shaka?

Shaka – Ein? Ahhhh!! Perdão! Num era minha intenção...

Miro – Hehehe... vamos... continuar então?

Mascara da morte – Hahahahaha... continuar o que? A zuar com o Aldebaran?

Mu – Não. A passear.

Shaka – É bem bonito aqui, né?

Miro – Ah sim! Tem bastante árvores... mato... mais mato... e mais mato do lado de lá...

Camus – Também tem os animais... nenhuma referência à você Aldebaran... estou me referindo às formiguinhas... às minhocas... certo? Aldebaran?

Shura – Onde ele foi?

Miro – Ih! Olhe ele lá! Está na piscina afogando o Aioria e o Mascara da morte!

Mu – Nossa!

Varias pessoas pararam assustadas para ver a cena. Aldebaran estava no meio, segurando a cabeça de Aioria de um lado e de Mascara da morte do outro. E afundava a cabeça dos dois na água enquanto eles se debatiam.

Miro – Isso mesmo Aldebaran! Afoga o Aioria! Assim ele vai levar o meu segredo pro túmulo.

Camus – Segredo? Que segredo?

Miro – Aaahh... nada não... num é importante...

Aldebaran continua a afogar Mascara da morte, mas levanta Aioria, ainda o segurando pelos cabelos.

Aldebaran – O que você sabe do Miro? Fale o segredo dele e eu te deixo viver.

Aioria – Arf arf arf arf arf... eu... arf arf... me... arf arf... solta... arf arf...

Aldebaran – Resposta errada.

Aldebaran enfia a cabeça de Aioria novamente na água e levanta Mascara da morte.

Aldebaran – Você sabe de algum segredo do Miro?

Mascara da morte – Arf arf arf arf arf arf... vaca... arf arf arf...

Aldebaran enfia a cabeça de Mascara da morte na água e levanta Aioria.

Aldebaran – Vai me responder?

Miro – Não fale Aioria! Você jurou que não diria.

Aioria – Arf arf arf arf arf... vou... arf arf... contar...

Shura – Beleza! Estamos todos escutando.

Camus mergulha na piscina pra chegar mais perto e escutar melhor. A gritaria era tanta, que a atenção de todos no Park estava voltada para eles.

Miro – NÃO DIGA NADA! VOCÊ ME PROMETEU!

Aioria – É a Shina... arf arf arf...

Camus – Aaahh!! Sei! É sobre aquilo de ir da casa dela no shopping... conta aí!

Shaka – Melhor levantar o Mascara da morte. Ele parou de se debater, acho que morreu.

Aldebaran levanta Mascara da morte.

Mascara da morte – Arf arf arf arf arf oxigênio... arf arf arf arf...

Aldebaran – Existe oxigênio na água.

Aldebaran afunda a cabeça de Mascara da morte novamente.

Aldebaran – Fale logo!

Aioria – Ai ai... arf arf arf... é a Shina... arf arf...

Camus – O que tem a Shina? Ela é namorada do Miro?

Aioria – Num sei... arf arf arf arf... eu num... arf arf... sei de nada...

Miro – É isso aí Aioria! Agüenta!

Aldebaran enfia a cabeça de Aioria novamente na água e espera uns minutos, depois levanta de novo.

Aldebaran – Vai dizer?

Aioria – Arf arf arf arf arf arf ... Miro... arf arf... vou... arf arf arf ... contar... arf

Shaka – O Mascara da morte... Ah! quem se importa?!

Miro – NÃO CONTE! PARE COM ISSO ALDEBARAN!

Aldebaran – Continue Aioria.

Aioria – A Shina... é... arf arf arf é... arf arf arf... a... arf arf...

Cavaleiros – Sim? É o que?

Miro – NÃAAAAAOOOOOOO!!!!!

Miro se atira na água pra tentar soltar Aioria e assim impedi-lo de falar. Os outros cavaleiros pulam atrás dele para segura-lo. Miro pula em cima de Aldebaran, os cavaleiros pulam em cima de Miro, e todos se jogam uns em cima dos outros. Pessoas gritam desesperadas, o dono do Park vem tentar separa-los, mas não consegue e é obrigado então a esvaziar a piscina.

Mu – Arf arf arf... Cadê a água?

Dono do Park – Quero ver agora suas carteirinhas do club. Vou suspender vocês de virem aqui durante 6 meses.

Shura – Arf arf... E se a gente disser que nunca mais vai voltar aqui? Arf arf arf...

Shaka – É que... arf arf arf ... nos num temos carteirinhas...

Dono do Park – O QUÊEEEEEE?????

O dono do park pega a bazuca. Os cavaleiros começam a correr desesperados em direção ao carro. Miro dirige, Camus vai do seu lado e os outros vão atrás.

Mascara da morte – Nossa! Quantas horas? O dia... está clareando...

Shura – São 05: 03 da manhã. Vamos voltar pro santuário. Se ás 6:00 a gente num tiver chegado, o mestre vai ficar muito mal com a gente...

Nas redondezas do santuário

Mestre – Andei a noite toda... está quase clareando o dia... mas vou aproveitar enquanto ainda está escuro, porque aquela porcaria daquela menina... ta bem ali.

Saga se aproxima de Tatsumi. Saori estava depois dele, sentada numa pedra com cara de tédio.

Saori – Ãn? AAAAAAhhhhh!!! Cuidado Tatsumi!

Tatsumi se vira, vê Saga e joga um sapato na cabeça dele.

Mestre – O que pretende? Me matar asfixiado com seu chulé?

Tatsumi não respondeu. Apenas foi andando para trás lentamente sem dar as costas ao Mestre, que segurava o machado em posição de ataque.

Saori – VAI EMBORA DAQUI! TATSUMI! ELE É O TONY. É O MATADOR. VAMOS CORRER!!!

Tatsumi – Corra senhorita! Corra rápido! O que faz aí parada feito idiota?

Saori – Pra onde eu vou correr? O Tony vai te pegar. Mas isso não importa, o problema é que ele vai me pegar depois disso.

Tatsumi – Ele não é Tony el Matador! Eu sei quem ele é.

Mestre – Tony? O jegue?

Saori – É claro que ele é o Tony, seu imbecil!

Tatsumi – Não! Eu sei quem ele é. ELE É O TARADO DA MACHADINHA!

Saori – Que tarado o que? É só um maníaco sanguinário que quer matar a gente.

Tatsumi – NÃAAAOOOO!!! Ele é o tarado da machadinha. Olhe o machado! Olhe os trajes que ele usa.

Saori olha do machado ao short curto, meio rasgado e transparente de Saga.

Saori - AI MEU ZEUS!!!

Mestre – Eu vou matar você... faz 13 anos que esperei por isso, sua maldita...

Saori – Escuta.... eu sou muito rica... eu posso te dar dinheiro se você me deixar em paz....

Mestre – Não... eu quero sangueee...

Saori – Então leve o Tatsumi, e mais $90000,00000.

Mestre – Eu não quero dinheiro...

Saori – Então eu te dou um carro. Roupas decentes... comida...

Mestre – Cale a boca! Eu vou te matar... vou vingar o Pom Pom...

Tatsumi – Senhorita! O que você fez a esse tal de Pom Pom?

Saori – Pom Pom? Acho que era aquele faxineiro da mansão. Eu mandei ele embora. Mas eu juro... eu juro que se você me deixar em paz, eu contrato ele de novo e aumento o salário.

Saga avançou pra cima de Tatsumi que correu pra perto de Saori e no desespero a empurrou no barranco, e Saori quando tava caindo, segurou em Tatsumi e os dois saíram rolando o barranco abaixo enquanto Saga olhava surpreso a cena.

Mestre – Bem.... ao menos num precisei sujar minhas mãos... meu machado... ou o que fosse...

Saga volta ao Santuário e começa a subir as 12 casas em direção a sala do grande mestre feliz da vida.

No carro

Camus – Conta Miro, conta!

Miro – Não.

Shura – O que é que tem? Num vamos contar pra ninguém...

Miro – Não.

Aldebaran começa a estrangular Aioria.

Mascara da morte – Então o Aioria vai contar.

Aioria – Arg arg... pára... arg... uughh...

Miro – Para com isso! Solte ele agora mesmo.

Mu – O quê que custa Miro? Eu sempre conserto sua armadura de graça e você num quer me contar...

Miro – Não vou contar nada.

Aioria – Eu também não... mas não se empolguem, porque é realmente decepcionante o segredo dele com a Shina. É coisa boba.

Afrodite – Mas eu quero saber.

Shura – Caramba... como vamos chegar no santuário desse jeito?

Pela primeira vez eles percebem que estão todos só de sunga e que deixaram as roupas no Park.

Afrodite – Bom... assim a gente pode exibir o físico, né? E vocês já perceberam como o Shaka é gostoso?

Afrodite passa a mão no peito de Shaka, que bate nele.

Afrodite – Aiiiiii!!! Foi só um comentário... é que você fica com aquele monte de roupa sem graça, e nem parece que você é isso tudo...

Camus () – Miro... só entre nos dois... me conta aquele negócio da Shina!

Miro – Não.

Camus () – Eu sou seu amigo... nunca conto nada pra ninguém. Você contou pro Aioria e pra mim não... puxa...

Miro () – Num é isso... é que ele me chantageou. Eu num queria contar. Mas é sério o que ele falou. É coisa boba. Se você soubesse ia até ficar desapontado. Num vale a pena vocês ficarem insistindo tanto.

Mascara da morte – Eu estou escutando a conversinha íntima de vocês... será que você poderia deixar de frescura e contar logo?

Miro – Não.

Cavaleiros – CONTA! CONTA! CONTA! CONTA! CONTA!

Miro – Não.

Cavaleiros – CONTA! CONTA! CONTA! CONTA! CONTA!

Miro – Opa! Ah não...

Shaka – O que foi?

Miro – A gasolina acabou.

Mu – Quê??? E agora? Estamos muito longe do santuário. Temos que devolver o carro e... o carro... a Senhorita Kido deve ter achado que roubaram o carro...

Shura – Brilhante dedução! Se bem que... a gente ia devolver, né?

Mascara da morte – Num vamos mais. Eu já cansei de tudo isso. Vou usar meu cosmo a velocidade da luz e voltar pro santuário.

Shaka – Bem... num tem outra escolha mesmo. Vamos então.

Mu – Eu num vou... vou pra Jamiel. O Kiki ta me esperando lá. E... vocês sabem... eu ando desconfiando muito do grande mestre...

Aldebaran – Hum... certo. Considerando que você aparecer no santuário nos últimos 13 anos é realmente um milagre... você apareceu justo quando o mestre deu a noite de folga... volte pra Jamiel então.

Mu – É. Eu vou indo. E... conta Miro!

Miro – Que saco! Num vou falar nada.

Mu – Você sabe que uma guerra no santuário está prestes a começar, né? Se algum de nós morrer e você num tiver nos contado o segredo, você vai ficar com remorso e vai carregar essa culpa por toda a eternidade.

Miro – Num tem importância. Não vou dizer nada.

Desapontado, Mu usa a velocidade da luz e vai pra Jamiel. Os cavaleiros usam também e vão parar na porta das 12 casas, e começam a subir.

Mestre – Hum? Que cosmos são esses? Fiquei aqui parado na casa de gêmeos e nem me dei conta que os inúteis cavaleiros já chegaram... melhor eu subir correndo.

Casa de aquário

Mestre – Será que aquele é... não pode ser.... é ele?

Camus – Hyoga? Você ainda num voltou pra Sibéria? Hyoga? Estou falando com você. Porque num me responde?

Mestre – Tire suas mãos do Pom Pom!

Camus – Quem é você? Porque está tentando tirar o Hyoga de mim?

Mestre – Esse é o Pom Pom.

Camus – Tire as mãos do meu discípulo! Hyoga se defenda!

Mestre – Esse é o Pom Pom... Veja! Ele é amarelo.

Camus – O Hyoga também é. Quero dizer... o cabelo dele.

Mestre – Olhe só! Está escrito Pom Pom na coleirinha.

Camus – Oh! É mesmo.... Como você é burro Hyoga! Porque usa um colar escrito Pom Pom?

Depois de várias tentativas do mestre em mostrar pra Camus que aquele não era Hyoga, finalmente o convenceu, de que aquele era outro pato, e Saga e Pom Pom viveram felizes para semp.... quer dizer... viveram felizes até Saga descobrir que Saori não morreu e Seiya vim lhe perturbar.

Camus morreu muito triste, na luta contra Hyoga. Não por causa do seu discípulo, mas porque Miro num quis contar o seu segredo, e ele morreu sem saber. Mas tempo depois, não só Camus, mas todos os outros cavaleiros que morreram sem saber do segredo, voltaram para faze-lo contar. Tudo isso graças a Hades, que lhes deu essa oportunidade. Então atravessando as 12 casa para ver Miro, com o pretexto de arrancar a cabeça de Atena, finalmente, Miro os contou o segredo e de tão desapontados, que ficaram, por ser uma coisa tão boba, eles se voltaram contra Hades porque num tinham mais nada pra fazer.

FIM

Aioria – Num custava nada ter contado antes...

Miro – Ah... eu tava com vergonha. Mas eu num vou mais na casa da Shina... eu aprendi sozinho.

Aioria – É... sabe.... como é mesmo a história? Você ia na casa dela...

Miro – Eu ia na casa dela toda quarta-feira pra ela arrumar minha unha... ela é uma ótima manicuri e nada melhor pra arrumar a Antares. Sabe... essa unha vermelha que eu uso pra dar o último golpe... tinha que ser marcante, né? Aí ela me levou no Shopping pra escolher o esmalte. Ela queria verde, mas eu acho que vermelho destacou melhor...

Aioria – É...

Miro – Pois é...

REALMENTE: FIM

Talita de Sagitário

Terminado em: 30/12/2003

Oieee!

Finalmente acabei de repostar essa fic!!! Agradeço muito a todos que leram e releram.

Por causa dessa fic conheci muitas pessoas, e por isso é a q mais gosto.

Dedico esse fanfic ao meu Amigo Renato (Aioria) e ao amor da minha vida, Rafael (Mú), pois foi por causa dela q nos conhecemos.

Espero q continuem lendo minhas fics, pois vou fazer de tudo pra fazer fics cada vez melhores.

Até!!

Talita de Sagitário e Pom Pom de Apus


End file.
